My Inazuma Eleven GO! Chrono Stone Fan Fic (Spanish Version)
by Kyosuke Nanobana
Summary: Esta historia está localizada entre los capítulos 38 y 39 del anime de Chrono Stone. Después de que Tenma y Kinako hayan realizado sus miximaxes con éxito, los chicos del Raimon Eleven fueron arrastrados a un lugar completamente inesperado, con nuevos personajes. ¿Podrán salvar el fútbol que tanto aman? PD: Es la versión en español del fic que ya subí en Inglés, para los hispanos:)
1. Capitulo 1 - Bifurcación! Ataque Delta!

Para recuperar el fútbol que nos había sido arrebatado, nosotros, los jugadores del Raimon Eleven, nos embarcamos en una aventura en la búsqueda de los 11 jugadores legendarios para formar el equipo definitivo según el maestro D: Daisuke Endou.

En nuestro último viaje, que nos llevó a un mundo paralelo que nosotros mismos habíamos creado (basado en la leyenda del Rey Arturo) derrotamos al Perfect Cascade capitaneado por el Androide Ley Luke gracias a los nuevos poderes adquiridos por Kinako y por mí, que nos permitieron realizar el Mixitrans con la Maestra Dragona y con el Rey Arturo. ¡Ya sólo nos queda un único poder para terminar el equipo de leyenda y poder recuperar nuestro fútbol y al entrenador Endou!

Sin embargo, cuando un nuevo y misterioso personaje se nos presentaba ante Aoi y a mí, que se hacía llamar Saru (y que era muy sospechosamente parecido a mí) desaparecimos del lugar en el que estábamos y fuimos transportados a otro lugar...

...

_200 años en el futuro, sede de El Dorado_

-¡Les hemos perdido el rastro, señor! ¡Realmente han desaparecido! -

-¿¡Cómo es posible?! ¡Nosotros mismos habíamos envíado a nuestra nave a recogerlos para traerlos hasta aquí! ¡No es posible que hayan escapado así sin más! ¡No tenían su caravana! - Clamaba furioso el jefe de El Dorado

El caos se apoderaba por momentos de los hombres allí presentes. Las alarmas resonaban por toda la sede, y pequeños movimientos sísmicos comenzaron a sentirse por los alrededores. No parecía que los temblores estuvieran causando grandes daños, pero lo cierto es que era bastante molesto que no cesasen. Nadie entendía lo que acababa de pasar

En ese momento, una pequeña silueta aparecía por la puerta principal de la sede. Una capucha gris cubría su rostro, dejando salir únicamente lo que parecía una barba blanca. A su lado, otra figura algo más alta, con el pelo blanco y unas gafas de aviación en los ojos también hacía acto de presencia

-Vaya, vaya, parece que no entraba en vuestros cálculos que un viaje de semejantes dimensiones pudiera entrañar sus consecuencias, ¿verdad? -

-¡Saru!- Clamó el jefe de El Dorado

- No sé de que te sorprendes. Al fin y al cabo los hemos sacado de un mundo paralelo que era bástante frágil. Entraba dentro de las posibilidades -

- ¿De qué estás hablando? -

- Obviamente de tu plan. ¿O debería decir de NUESTRO plan? Es obvio que ambos hemos tenido la misma idea, aunque debo reconocer que estáis un peldaño por encima de mis posibilidades... por ahora -

Algunos de los acompañantes de la sala comenzaron a cruzarse las miradas, mirando de reojo a Saru mientras se preguntaban si realmente estaban pensando en lo mismo. El silencio se apoderó de la estancia mientras el jefe de El Dorado fruncía el ceño y reflejaba preocupación en su rostro

- No es habitual que muestre esa cara. ¿Acaso es algo que he dicho? - dijo Saru

- Saru... ellos no están aquí. No han sido mis súbditos quienes los han sacado del mundo paralelo. ¡Les hemos perdido el rastro!

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO: CHRONO STONE**

**1**

**¡Bifurcación! ¡El ataque de Delta!**

El cielo está en calma, con un tono azulado como nunca antes se había vislumbrado. El sol reluce y aprieta, sin embargo, la temperatura es realmente agradable. La brisa sopla suavemente, como si de vientos alisios se tratase. El camino está despejado, y solo se vislumbran kilómetros y kilómetros de prado. Se aprecian flores, que están algo mojadas por culpa del rocío que las cubre.

Una gota se derrama de una de las flores e impacta en el rostro de Kinako, despertándola. Abre los ojos lentamente, como si hubiese estado teniendo un sueño del que no quisiera despertar. Se frota suavemente los ojos y levanta su espalda, pasando de estar acostada a estar sentada. Trata de recordar que había pasado justo antes de que desapareciesen del mundo del Rey Arturo, y logra recordar que estaba sentada al lado de Fey y que estaba con todos los miembros del Raimon a execepción de Aoi y Tenma

- ¡Fey! - grita, preocupada

Kinako gira la cabeza a un lado y a otro y, para su tranquilidad, Fey está allí. Estaba al lado suyo, tumbado sobre el prado, durmiendo profudamente.

Al ver la escana, no puede evitar resoplar de alivio. Le mira la cara con atención y escucha como respira mientras duerme, a lo que responde con una gran sonrisa.

Sin embargo, con ellos no están todos los miembros de Raimon que estaban antes de lo que quiera que haya sucedido. A unos pocos metros de Fey está Taiyo, que está boca abajo y con la cabeza girada ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Al lado suyo, espalda contra espalda, está Tsurugi, mientras que unos pocos metros más hacia la derecha de Kyosuke se encuentran tumbados boca arriba Shindou y Akane. Llamaba la atención que ya no tuvieran las armaduras de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, estando todos vestidos con el chándal del equipo(incluida Akane, en su caso con el chándal de las managers).

Fey comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos verdes, lo que provocó que Kinako se olvidara por un momento del resto de los miembros del equipo que allí se hayaban y rápidamente se intereso por su estado

- ¡Menos mal que estás bien, Fey! -

- ¿Kinako? ¿Dónde...? -

- No lo sé, Fey. Yo también acabo de despertarme, y lo primero con lo que me he encontrado ha sido contigo tumbado inconsciente a mi lado y con algunos de nuestros compañeros -

Fey echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y comprobó que efectivamente solo había 6 miembros del equipo, incluyéndole a él, en la zona

- ¿Dónde pueden haber ido a parar nuestros amigos? - se preguntaba el joven Rune

En ese instante, Taiyo, Tsurugi, Shindou y Akane comenzaron lentamente a despertar. Cabe destacar que a Akane casi le da un vuelco al comprobar lo cerca que está de Shindou, pero rápidamente vuelve en sí y pregunta a todos si están bien

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntaba Taiyo

- Hace un instante estaba Daisuke abroncando a Nishiki por celebrar el éxito antes de tiempo... y entonces creo recordar haber visto una nave... pero el resto está borroso - comenta Shindou

- Lo principal sería intentar buscar a los demás. Todos fuimos sacados del mundo del Rey Arturo al mismo tiempo, así que, en teoría, deberíamos haber acabado todos en el mismo sitio - dijo Fey

- Deberíamos hacer un leve reconocimiento del terreno antes de empezar la búsqueda. Aún no sabemos a dónde hemos ido a parar. Aunque... -

- ¿Qué pasa, Tsurugi? - dijo Fey

- Probablemente hayamos sido arrastrados a una época temporal -

- Pero esta vez hemos "viajado" sin artefacto. Quien quiera que nos haya sacado del mundo paralelo quería que realmente estemos aquí - dijo Shindou

- Parados no vamos a hacer nada. Hagamos las comprobaciones pertinentes - dijo Taiyo

...

***- ¡Hola! -

Un chico de una estatura más bien normal, un llamativo pelo blanco y unas gafas de aviación se acercaba lentamente

Tenma y Aoi, que estaban allí presentes, no tardaron en ponerse a la defensiva. Sin embargo, al joven extraño no le extraño la reacción y lo que hizo fue quitarse las gafas de aviación que tenía y subírselas un par de centímetros por encima de los ojos.

Rápidamente, Aoi se percató de que esos ojos eran muy parecidos, por no decir idénticos, a los de Tenma

- Esos Ojos... ¡Son iguales a los tuyos, Tenma! - dijo Aoi ***

Tenma se acababa de despertar. Estaba sobresaltado, tal vez pensando que todo había sido un sueño y que estaría bien en su cama o bien en la caravana del tiempo de Wandaba con el resto de integrantes del Raimon. Para su desgracia, no estaba en ninguno de los 2 sitios

Estaba en una cama, de eso no había ninguna duda. La habitación lucía varios bloques de piedra, y había una fogata manual echa a pocos metros de distancia que mantenía una agradable temperatura a pesar de la humedad. Echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, pudo comprobar que junto a él estaban Shinsuke, Aoi, Kariya, Kageyama y Wandaba, además de la chrono stone de Daisuke

Tenma no pudo evitar sentir alivio de comprobar que algunos de sus compañeros estaban en perfecto estado, pero rápidamente se acordó de los demás y, al ver que no estaban allí, despertó corriendo a Shinsuke

- ¡Shinsuke! ¡Despierta! -

Nishizono abría sus ojos lentamente y, al ver el rostro de preocupación sobresaltado de Tenma preguntó por la situación

- ¡Tenma! ¿Qué ha pasado? -

- No lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo es que un chico muy parecido a mí estaba hablando conmigo y con Aoi... -

- ¿Muy parecido a tí? -

- ¡Sí! ¡Sus ojos eran iguales a los míos! Aunque tenía el pelo blanco, y una manera de vestir bastante peculiar. Creo recordar que dijo que se llamaba Saru -

- Yo estaba con los demás. Lo último que recuerdo es que Daisuke estaba riñiendo a Nishiki... -

- ¡Ah! Veo que habéis despertado! -

La Chrono Stone de Daisuke acaba de hacer acto de presencia, saliendo de la cama donde estaba Wandaba

- ¡Daisuke-san! ¿Sabe usted que ha ocurrido? -

- Pues la verdad es que... -

Tenma y Shinsuke estaban suponiendo que Daisuke les explicaría alguna idea o sugerencia que al menos pudiera sugerirles un punto de partida para tratar de reconstruir la situación.

- ¿Sí? - dijo Tenma

- ¡No tengo ni idea! -

Los chicos no pudieron evitar poner cara de decepción al ver que ni siquiera el gran maestro D era capaz de explicar la situación actual en la que se encontraban. Acto seguido, el resto de sus compañeros parecían volver en sí, estando todos ellos igual de perdidos

- Vaya, ahora que parecía que estábamos en el final de nuestro viaje - replicaba Hikaru

- ¿Se puede saber que diantres ha pasado? Replicaba Kariya

- Veo que nos hemos despertado todos - dijo Aoi

- ¡Aoi! ¿Estás bien? - dijo rápidamente Tenma, que acudió a su lado

- Sí, yo estoy perfecatmente -

- ¡Ah! ¡Esto es horrible! - dijo Wandaba

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es horrible? - se apresuró a preguntar Kariya

- ¡La caravana! ¡Nuestros compañeros! ¡No están! -

- Que no cunda el pánico. Primero deberíamos ver donde estamos - dijo Tenma

- ¡Hey! ¡Mirad! - dijo Hikaru apuntando hacia la ventana

Todos acudieron rápidamente a observar lo que estaba pasando. Una gran fuente de agua brillaba ante sus ojos, mientras se veía a varias personas paseando por las calles. Lo primero que llamó la atención fue la vestimenta de los allí presentes: Togas y sandalias. Incluso se podría vislumbrar a algunos hombres con cascos dorados y pequeñas cotas acorazadas en su torso.

- ¿Togas? - dijo Aoi - Eso quiere decir que... -

De repente, un gran ruido de cornetas se escuchó en la calle que estaban observando. Dos gladiadores aparecieron en el horizonte mientras clamaban al unísino:

- ¡Julio César ha llegado! -

Allí apareciá una figura filgurante. Corona de laureles, pelo corto castaño (un poco rizado) y una gran capa roja que cubría su espalda.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Estamos en el imperio ronano! - clamó Wandaba

...

- ¿Cómo que no están aquí? ¡Por supuesto que están aquí! Vi con mis propios ojos como vuestra nave llegaba para llevárselos - clamó Saru

- No Saru, algo ha salido mal. El personal que habíamos mandado a su búsqueda tampoco ha regresado -

En ese instante, aparecieron en la sala algunos miembros que, por el uniforme, saltaba a la vista que pertenecían al Protocolo Omega. No era ninguno de sus jugadores significativos ni de sus capitanes, si no un pequeño grupo de 3 personas. El chico que estaba en el centro, que tenía un gorro de lana de color azulado que le cubría prácticamente toda la frente y una mirada triste y perdida que hacía que resaltasen más si cabe el verde esmeralda de sus ojos, dio un paso al frente y confirmo malas noticias

-Ha habido complicaciones en el viaje. La mayoría del equipo se ha quedado atrapado en el pasado, pero desgraciadamente no sabemos dónde ni cómo – se lamentaba

-Las noticias inesperadas requieren soluciones drásticas – dijo con firmeza el jefe de El Dorado

- Espere jefe. ¿No se referirá a…? –dijo preocupado uno de los miembros de la organización

- Mucho me temo que no nos queda otra alternativa. Es vital que todos vuelvan –

Saru no estaba prestando mucha atención a la conversación, pero rápidamente se apresuró a decir:

-¿Intentando ganar tiempo, Toudou? Sabes que lo inevitable llegará, tarde o temprano. Tú y tu organización no podéis cambiar el destino de lo que ya está escrito –

Acto seguido, Toudou realizó un leve chasquido de dedos y desapareció de la estancia junto con los pocos miembros del protocolo Omega que habían regresado y sus principales cabecillas pensantes.

-Supongo que no va a pasar nada por "jugar " a nuestra manera – dijo Saru antes de abandonar la sede de El Dorado

Toudou y compañía se habían teleportado a la prisión MUGEN. Aquí es donde normalmente El Dorado envía a sus jugadores a un duro entrenamiento. Nadie, salvo Zanarc Abalonic, ha conseguido escapar de allí.

Sin embargo, la atención de Toudou no se dirigía a ninguno de los jugadores que allí presentes se estaban entrenando. Se dirigió a una pared situada bastante lejos del campo de entrenamiento, que parecía no tener nada de especial. Era una simple pared de color ocre con algunos pequeños detalles realzados en piedra. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Toudou pronunció ciertas palabras…

-Proyecto Delta – dijo, mientras ponía su mano en la pared

Una pequeña obertura hizo acto de presencia en la pared, mostrando una pequeña lente. Toudou se acercó y la máquina le realizó un escáner a su ojo izquierdo. Tras haber confirmado la máquina que se trataba de la persona adecuada, la pared se abrió por completo, dejando al descubierto un gran portón de piedra que lentamente comenzaba a abrirse. Allí había otro campo de entrenamiento, probablemente ajeno a todos los jugadores que en algún momento hubiesen pisado la prisión. En el había un conjunto de jugadores cuya presencia solo era conocida por Toudou y Sakamaki

-Jamás pensé que llegaría este día, pero no tenemos alternativa. ¡Delta! ¡Ven aquí!—

Cabe destacar que el uniforme que llevaban estos nuevos jugadores no tenía nada que ver con el que habían usado los miembros del protocolo Omega hasta ese momento. De echo, el uniforme era prácticamente igual que el del equipo Raimon, pero con los colores (y obviamente el escudo) diferentes. La camiseta era de color negro, con franjas de tono púrpura en las mangas y en el cuello. Los pantalones eran completamente púrpuras con ribetes negros, mientras que las medias eran completamente negras, con algún pequeño detalle blanco. El escudo tampoco era el que había lucido el protocolo Omega, en su diseño se podía observar la cuarta letra del alfabeto griego (Delta) en color dorado con un par de crespones rojos en los laterales y una corona en la cima.

Parece ser que la capitana se llama Delta, pues es una jugadora la que acude a la llamada de Toudou. Su estatura es bastante similar a la de Beta (por no decir igual), pero sus caras no ofrecen comparación posible. Si bien es conocido por todos la bipolaridad que suele exhibir Beta en sus emociones, no deja de ser menos cierto que, a primera vista, las primeras impresiones que te podría otorgar la capitana del Protocolo Omega 2.0 es la de una chica tímida, afable y, para que negarlo, linda. No hablamos del mismo caso con esta nueva jugadora…

Lo que llama la atención en primer lugar es su peinado. Su cabello reluce tan fuerte como un lingote de oro de lo rubio que lo posee, y puede dar una impresión errónea debido a que lo tiene peinado con 2 grandes trenzas hacia los lados (que le llegan más o menos hasta las rodillas) atados con unos pequeños lazos negros en forma de calavera, cosa que en un primer momento te podría dar a entender que estamos hablando de alguien adorable. Y puede que lo sea físicamente pero…

También destacaban sus pequeños ojos rasgados, sorprendiendo que no fuesen del mismo color. Su ojo izquierdo es de color rojo, pero el izquierdo es verde

-Supongo que querrá que los traiga de vuelta—fueron las primeras palabras que sonaron de su boca.

-Sí. Pero aún no sabemos donde…-

-Usted no. Pero nosotros sí – corrigió rápidamente Delta

A continuación, todo el equipo que estaba allí presente se teletransportó del lugar sin dejar indicios de que realmente hubieran estado allí…

...

Sakamaki no parecía muy convencido de lo que acababa de presenciar, y no dudo en poner en entredicho la decisión de Toudou. Sin embargo, el líder de el Dorado cambió rápidamente su talante ofreciendo su clásica sonrisa malvada y afirmándole al entrenador del Perfect Cascade que la situación se iba a volver muy interesante…

Nishiki acababa de despertarse. Se tocaba la cabeza, confuso, preguntándose aún que podría haber pasado. Alzó un poco la vista y comprobó que estaba a la sombra de un frondoso limonero. Para su sorpresa, no solo no estaba con todos los compañeros de los que se había separado, si no que además comprobó que iba a tener una inesperada compañía

-¡¿Pero que diantres?!—

Cerca de él estaban aún inconscientes Midori, Tobu, Kirino y Kurama, pero con ellos también estaban presentes varios miembros del protocolo Omega. Nishiki pronto reconocería a Beta, Gamma, Reiza, Orca, Meiab, Rushiku y Dhana

En ese preciso instante, Midori y Kirino recuperaron el conocimiento. Lo primero que escucharon fue el grito de Nishiki, ante el cual Midori reaccionó como solo ella suele hacer cada vez que Nishiki mete la pata o dice algún comentario desafortunado

-¿¡Pero se puede saber por qué diantres gritas?!—

-¡Al fin despiertas! ¡Mira, tenemos vista!—se apresuró a decir Nishiki

Midori contempló en ese instante que los pocos miembros del Raimon que estaban allí presentes estaban junto a algunos de los miembros del Protocolo Omega, que aún no habían recuperado la consciencia.

-¿¡Eeeeh?! ¿Peró cómo nos han encontrado?—

-¿Te crees que yo lo sé? Cuando me he despertado me he encontrado con la misma escena que tú. Estoy igual de confunso—dijo Nishiki

Midori acababa de comprobar que los integrantes del Raimon que se encontraban allí (ella incluida) ya no llevaban las armaduras de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, si no el chándal del equipo, ella incluida

-Anda, tenemos nuestra ropa normal. ¿Querrá decir esto que hemos vuelto a nuestra época?—

-No lo sé, pero no tiene pinta. No hay limoneros en Tokyo – replica señalando al árbol frutal de su espalda

Beta acababa de recuperar el conocimiento. Estaba igual de confusa que todas las personas allí presentes. Lo último que recordaba eran las instrucciones de Toudou de llevar al Raimon a la sede de El Dorado para proponerles una alianza, algo con lo que la capitana del protocolo Omega 2.0 no estaba nada de acuerdo. Giro suavemente la cabeza y vio que algunos de sus compañeros de equipo estaban con ella allí, además de los miembros del Raimon ya citados

-¡Tú!—gritó Beta señalando a Nishiki

Pilló al chico por sorpresa. Debido a la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Midori, Nishiki se había olvidado por completo de los miembros del protocolo Omega que se encontraban allí

-Vaya, así que ya has despertado. ¿Cómo diantres nos habéis encontrado? –

-Toudou nos mandó a buscaros. Quería hablar con vosotros. Todo iba bien hasta que salimos de aquel mundo paralelo, pero después de eso no recuerdo nada más. De echo hay compañeros que no están aquí. Eramos 11, y quedamos 7—

-Pues igual que nosotros entonces. Solo estamos 4 miembros del equipo aquí –

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Y yo acaso no soy un componente del grupo también? – se molestaba Midori mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Nishiki directamente a sus ojos

Poco a poco, todas las personas que aún no habían despertado comezaban a recuperar el conocimiento

-¡Protocolo Omega!—dijo Kirino sobresaltado nada más volver en sí

-Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa inesperada – dijo Reiza, -Atrapados en el tiempo con estos rufianes y sin saber siquiera donde podemos estar –

-Ni que yo hubiera pedido esto tan feliz—replicó rápidamente Kurama

-Chicos, chicos… Aunque suene a chiste, creo que lo mejor será un alto al fuego temporal para poder ver donde estamos y como volvemos a nuestra época – dijo Nishiki

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que no hemos regresado? – replicó Kirino

Nishiki señaló de nuevo el Limonero. Al comprobar su frondosidad y sus frutas llenas de vida, Kurama y Kirino comprendieron rápidamente que no estaban de regreso en Tokyo

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice el chico—dijo Rushiku

-¡Rushiku!—le recriminó Beta

-Es nuestra mejor opción. No sabemos donde estamos. A pesar de la condición de enemigos que atesoramos, es urgente que volvamos con ellos, capitana. Ya sabes la misión que nos encargó Toudou. ¿O acaso quieres volver al MUGEN?—dijo Rushiku

Beta frunció el ceño, respiro hondo, puso la mejor de sus sonrisas, y con una mirada afable y cariñosa se acercó a Nishiki y le aceptó su propuesta de colaboración

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Mira donde habían ido a parar!—

Todos los allí presentes se sobresaltaron de inmediato buscando el origen de la voz femenina que acababan de escuchar. Un nuevo grupo de 11 personas acababa de llegar al lugar, comandados por una chica de pelo rubio con dos grandes trenzas a los laterales amarradas con unos lazos en forma de calavera

-¿Quiénes sois? – se apresuró a decir Nishiki

-Información irrelevante, aunque como es de mala educación no presentarse te diré quienes somos. ¡Yo soy Delta! Y mi equipo y yo teníamos la misión de encontraros, cosa que ya hemos hecho. Ahora, si sois tan amables…-

-¿Y acaso crees que vamos a irnos contigo así, sin más? – replicó Kirino

-No, la verdad es que no – dijo Delta mientras ponía morritos. -¿Qué os parece si resolvemos las diferencias con algo que os gusta? No sé… ¿quizá un partido de fútbol? –

-¿Un partido de fútbol? – se apresuró a decir Nishiki

-Vosotros veo que sois 11, nosotros también. Suficiente. Si ganamos, os venís con nosotros—se apresuró a decir Delta.

-¡Eh! ¿Y yo no cuento?!—replicó Midori

- ¿Y si ganamos nosotros?—dijo Nishiki

-Eso obviamente no va a pasar—dijo Delta con una mirada que asustaba mientras chasqueó los dedos para hacer acto de presencia un balón extraño de color dorado con varios círculos de colores y un campo de fútbol aparecía de la nada en las inmediaciones del Limonero

Chiringuto

-¡Cariño! ¿Qué tal va ese Tepanyaki? –

-¡Todo bien! ¡Los clientes de hoy estarán contentos!—

- No te me vayas a escaquear hoy, que te conozco… -

-¡No te preocupes por eso!—

En ese momento, un balón extraño de color dorado en la cocina y el cocinero desapareció del lugar, dejando el Tepanyaki al fuego. Su mujer aparecía en ese instante en la cocina para comprobar que todo fuera bien, pero para su desgracia, su marido había vuelto a desaparecer sin dejar rastro…

-¡Ya lo ha vuelto a hacer! – replicó Indignada

Una vez más, Okinawa había sido arrastrado a ejercer de comentarista de un partido de fútbol. En este caso, en un lugar que nuestros protagonistas aún no habían descifrado, con un equipo conjunto entre los miembros del Protocolo Omega y Raimon y un nuevo equipo capitaneado por Delta. La chica no había dicho como su equipo se llamaba, pero una vez que a Okinawa se le empezó a controlar la mente a través del micrófono del comentarista como ya ha pasado en otros partidos en los que estaba involucrado el Raimon este dijo que el equipo mixto Raimon Omega se enfrentaría al Real Delta, así que suponemos que ese es el nombre del equipo…

-¡Y aquí estamos para presenciar un nuevo duelo por la permanencia del fútbol! ¡Una alianza nunca vista antes entre los miembros de Protocolo Omega y Raimon se enfrentan a un nuevo equipo: el Real Delta! – clamó Okinawa

La formación del equipo de Delta no ofrecía muchas cosas a destacar en comparación con otros rivales que el Raimon ha tenido en el pasado, aunque no dejaba de destacar que según su dibujo táctico sólo jugasen con un delantero. La formación no daba lugar a dudas: 4 defensas, 5 centrocampistas y 1 delantero. Además, en el mediocampo se formaba un doble medio centro defensivo, lo cual distaba mucho de las formaciones ofensivas de otros rivales en el pasado. También llamaba la atención que Delta no era la delantero del mismo, si no la mediapunta (jugador que juega detrás del delantero)

El portero tenía una estatura normal, en la media de la mayoría de los jugadores que el Raimon había visto hasta el momento. Llamaba la atención que tuviera su rostro prácticamente cubierto con un pasamontañas negro, solo dejando al descubierto parte del ojo izquierdo, al que no se le distinguía el color. El uniforme, a diferencia de los colores que tenía el de los jugadores de campo, era completamente rojo, con algún detalle en negro en los pantalones y en las medias. Los guantes de portero eran blancos, y, además, no llevaba el dorsal 1, si no el 13. Según Delta, su nombre parecía ser Suzaku.

No había nada raro en los dorsales de la línea defensiva: el 2 para el lateral derecho, el 3 para el lateral izquierdo y el 4 y el 5 para la pareja de centrales. Sin embargo, llamaba la atención que fuesen 2 chicos y 2 chicas. Las féminas eran los laterales. La número 2 tenía el pelo más bien corto y de color púrpura, al igual que sus ojos. Estos eran bastante pequeños, y daban la impresión de estar vacíos, como si no hubiese vida en ellos. Su nombre parecía ser Kira. Por el contrario, la dorsal 3 tenía el pelo muy parecido al de Reiza (con un gran mechón que le tapaba el ojo derecho), aunque en este caso tanto el cabello como los ojos eran de color marrón, y, a diferencia de Reiza, mostraba un gesto bastante divertido y desenfadado. Su nombre: Mira

Los 2 centrales masculinos diferían bastante entre sí. Uno era grandote y corpulento, con una melena que le llegaba hasta la espalda de color negro, ondulada, y unos endemoniados en color blanco. Su lengua parecía la de una serpiente. Su nombre: Hideo. El otro central, el dorsal 5, era más bien bajito (una altura similar a la de Tobu), con un peinado de estilo "mohicano" de color rubio platino y ojos verdes. Su piel era mulata, a diferencia de sus otros 3 camaradas de la línea defensiva que eran más bien blanquecinos de piel. Su cara contrarestaba con la de Hideo, pues más bien era un guaperas. Su nombre: Kimi

En el mediocampo, a parte de la ya presentada Delta, había otros 4 miembros. Los 2 mediocentros defensivos llevaban los dorsales 14 y 16, mientras que los 2 interiores llevaban en 8 y el 11. El dorsal 14 era un chico alto, pero bastante delgado, nada que ver con la bestia que parecía Hideo. Tenía el pelo blanco, pero las puntas eran plateadas, como si del pelaje de un lobo se tratase. Sus ojos eran grises, y llamaba la atención una pequeña cicatriz que tenía debajo de la nariz, ya que su forma recordaba a la del colmillo de un lobo. Su nombre: Sakon. Su compañero de filas, el dorsal 16, tenía una estructura corporal muy parecida a la de Zanark Abalonic, más bien alto en comparación con otros jugadores vistos hasta ahora, con la piel oscura. Sus ojos también se daban un aire con los del capitán del Zanark Domain, aunque eran azul cielo y no parecían desafiarte con la mirada, a diferencia de los de Zanark. Su pelo era negro azabache, en media melena con una bandana de color azul (igual que el de los ojos) que le cubría la frente y le dejaba dos flecos por encima muy bien colocados estéticamente. Su nombre: Kobayashi

Los 2 interiores también eran chicos. El dorsal 8 se ocupaba de la banda derecha, mientras que el 11 se encargaba de la izquierda. Este último tenía una estatura normal, y llamaba la atención que su pelo fuera de color verde (no como el de Fey, más oscuro, tirando a un verde escarabajo quizá) y rizado, aunque corto. Sus ojos eran del mismo color, y se llamaba Kazuto. El otro interior era de la misma estatura que Kazuto, tenía la misma forma de pelo y de ojos, aunque en su caso el color era azul añil. Parecían gemelos, la verdad. Respondía al nombre de Kuzato

Finalmente el delantero, con el dorsal 7 a la espalda. Era una chica, de una estatura bastante similar a Delta. No tenía ese toque de adorabilidad que quizá tenga Delta, pero lo cierto es que su cara llamaba muchísimo la atención. Finos ojos rasgados de color verde y una larga melenea sedosa y brillante de color blanco, con tonos grisáceos. No es que le parezca, pero quizá, manteniendo las distancias, guarda cierto parecido con Manto, una de las duplis de Fey. Esta jugadora no tiene pendientes como ella, pero si que tiene unos pequeños piercings en ambas orejas bastante brillantes. Parecen ópalos si se miran de cerca. Respondía al nombre de Freya

Por el otro lado del campo, los miembros de Raimon y del Protocolo Omega estaban decidiendo como organizarse, algo complicado si tenemos en cuenta que han sido enemigos hasta ahora y que nunca han colaborado. Beta parecía autoimponerse como capitana, algo que no le hacía demasiada gracia a Ganma, ni tampoco a Kirino

-Nishiki… ¿no deberías ser tú el capitán? – dijo el defensa

-¿Yo? ¡Jajajajaja! Me alegra que me tengas en estima, pero no creo que tenga madera de capitán. Si jugamos como sabemos y estos chicos no nos meten en ningún lío la victoria la tenemos garantizada—dijo Nishiki

-¿Te parece bien que Beta sea la capitana entonces? –

-Déjalo estar. Ahora tenemos que colaborar, ya dejaremos nuestras diferencias para más tarde, una vez que nos hayamos reunido con nuestros camaradas—dijo Nishiki

Por otro lado, Beta y Ganma seguían discutinedo…

-Te mandaron a MUGEN para encargarme a mí de la misión, Beta. Yo debería ser el capitán—replicó Gamma

-Ya, mira quién fue a hablar, aquel al que el preso de rango S le dio una lección – dijo la chica entre risas

-¡Déjalo estar, Gamma! – replicó Reiza –Ahora debemos estar unidos para derrotar al enemigo. No sabemos quienes son ni cúal es su procedencia. Preocuparse por ser el capitán ahora es algo anecdótico—

Gamma refunfuñó, pero pareció haber pillado el mensaje, por lo que se retiró de la discusión y se dirigió a su puesto.

La formación elegida por el Raimon Omega para afrontar el partido es, pues , la siguiente:

Portero: Rushiku (1)

Defensas: Kirino(3), Tobu(21), Meiab(2)

Centrocampistas: Orca(7), Dhana(6), Nishiki(14), Reiza(9)

Delanteros: Kurama(11), Gamma(17), Beta(10)

Capitana: Beta(10)

Y la formación del Real Delta, ya la especificada:

Portero: Suzaku (13)

Defensas: Kira(2), Hideo(4), Kimi(5), Mira(3)

Centrocampistas: Sakon(14), Kobayashi(16), Kazuto(8), Kuzato(11), Delta(10)

Delantero: Freya(7)

Capitana: Delta (10)

-¡El partido va a comenzar! ¡Sacará de centro el Raimon Omega! – replicó Yousuke

Beta y Kurama estaban preparados en el círculo central para dar comienzo al partido. Una corneta resonó y Beta propinó el primer pase del partido. Inmediatamente, Kurama buscó a Nishiki

El 14, al recibir el balón, se quedó quieto por un instante, rodeado por Sakon y Kobayashi

-No tengo elección… ¡Mixitrans! ¡Sakamoto Ryouma!— ¡Kuroshio Ride!

Un gran dragón de agua apareció, sobre el que Nishiki se subió para poder regatear al férreo marcaje al que estaba siendo sometido y poder dejar atrás a la pareja de mediocentros rival.

Rápidamente Mira salió a su paso, tratando de bloquear su avance. Nishiki, ante la imposibilidad de avanzar, optó por retrasar el cuero hacia Reiza.

La chica recibió rápidamente la presión, de nuevo, de Sakon y Kobayashi, que parecía haberse recuperado ya del regate de Nishiki. Los chicos del Real Delta estaban cerrando bastante bien las líneas de pase, por lo que la chica del protocolo Omega no tuvo más remedio que retrasar hacia Tobu.

Sin prácticamente tiempo para pensar, el dorsal 21 le envió la pelota a Kirino, que lo tenía unos pocos centímetros a su lado. A su encuentro salió rápidamente Freya, que veloz como un rayo, trató de incordiar una posible línea de pase sin éxito, pues Orca acudió en la ayuda de Kirino y retrasó su posición para poder darle una salida.

Al darse la vuelta, esta ya tenía encima a Kuzato, que no dudó en ejecutar una técnica defensiva…

-¡Defense Command 21! (Viento Imantado) - clamó Kazuto

De su pie izquierdo salió una pequeña corriente de viento que, en un primer momento, no parecía tener mayor relevancia en el juego, pues Orca parecía haberle regateado con bastante facilidad. Sin embargo, una vez que Orca parecía haber ganado ya la posición, el balón le hizo un extraño y fue directamente a la posición de Kazuto, el cual se pegó, como si de un imán se tratase, a su pie izquierdo

Kirino salió rápidamente a su paso, pero el interior le pasó el balón rápidamente a su capitana, que estaba a pocos metros

-¡Algo va mal! – clamó Reiza mientras volvía a las posiciones defensivas. –Están usando técnicas que sin duda son de El Dorado, pero nosotros no habíamos visto a estos sujetos nunca!—

-¿Cómo es posible? – se apresuró a decir Beta

-Quizá no querían que se supiese nuestra existencia hasta hoy—dijo Delta. – Sin embargo, a pesar de tener técnicas de El Dorado, nuestro juego y personalidad nada que tiene que ver con vuestra patética manera de ver el fútbol, perdedores –

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! – replicó enfadado Gamma

-¡Vamos a divertirnos un poco primero, chicos! Si no, no habrá nada de espectáculo – dijo Delta

Por la banda derecha ya se desmarcaba Kuzato, por lo que hacia él fue el balón. Meiab fue como una bala hacia él, pero no le dio tiempo de ejecutar una técnica defensiva por que lo dribló con un suave control orientado que lo dejó allí sentado sin más

-¡No vas a pasar! – replicó Tobu -¡Mixitrans! ¡Tochan! –

Tobu se fusionó con el aura de su padre adoptivo, pero de nuevo su respuesta fue muy lenta pues Kuzato lo dejó atrás sin necesidad de ejecutar ninguna técnica. El interior ya había pisado el área, y vio completamente desmarcada a Freya, que estaba en la frontal del área sin marcaje. Hacia ella fue el balón, ante la impotencia de Kirino

-¡Oh no! – dijo el defensa

Freya se colocó el balón en su pierna izquierda con todo el tiempo del mundo, elevó un poco el balón, y ejecutó una técnica de tiro

-¡Shoot command 32! (Lluvia granizada) –

Del balón salían pequeños carámbanos. Este se elevó un par de metros en el aire, se detuvo temporalmente, y cayó hacia la portería con una velocidad considerable mientras soltaba aún más carámbanos

-¡Yo me encargo! – clamó Rushiku -¡Keeper Command 07! (Gyro Ball)—

El portero giró sobre si mismo y formó una esfera en 3 dimensiones alrededor de su cuerpo. El balón impactó con fuerza en el campo generado, pero la fuerza defensiva no fue suficiente y acabó rompiendo el campo generado por Rushiku, besando el balón la red.

-¡Gol!—clamó Yousuke. –El Real Delta se adelanta en el marcador gracias al gran tiro realizado por su delantera Freya!

-¿Esta es toda vuestra fuerza?—dijo en tono burlón Delta –Menuda decepción… esperaba algo más del equipo estrella de El Dorado, la verdad. Tantos buenos comentarios que el jefe había echo, tanta confianza depositada en vosotros… ¿Y encajáis un gol con un tiro tan básico co este? Me da que poco va a durar la diversión… -

-¡Bastarda! ¡Ahora verás nuestra verdadera fuerza! – clamó Beta, que estaba al borde de un ataque de furia

-¿Cómo responderá el Raimon Omega al tempranero gol del Real Delta? ¿Reaccionarán?—dijo Yousuke mientras Beta y Kurama se disponían a sacar de centro una vez más.

Esta vez fue Kurama el que dio el pase y Beta la que se quedó con el balón, tras lo cual salió escopetada hacia la meta rival sin mirar al resto de sus compañeros

-¡Beta! – le recriminó Kurama -¡Tú sola no podrás!—

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Le demostraré a esta niña pija gótica quien es la capitana y mejor jugadora del Protocolo Omega! – clamó Beta

-¿Y no te olvidas de alguien? – recriminó Gamma con su peculiar manera de llamar la atención

-Este no es el momento, Gamma—le repilcó Reiza

Beta trataba de avanzar metros al área rival. Para su sorpresa, no estaba recibiendo oposición alguna. Ninguno de los jugadores del Real Delta se estaba encargando de su marcaje, y en cuestión de segundos se plantó sola delante del área rival

-Dejadla que tire—dijo Delta. Que compruebe el poder de nuestro meta—

-¡Ahora aprenderás a dejar de infravalorarme!—recriminó Beta –

La delantera se plantó cerca del punto de penalti y comenzó a invocar a su avatar

-¡Kokuu No Megami, Athena! ¡Armed!—

Una vez más, su avatar en modo armadura hizo acto de presencia, resaltando los tonos azulados de la misma y la capa trasera al viento

-¡Shoot Command 07! (Double Shoot)—

La bola principal, en un primer momento se había divido en dos nuevos balones, uno rojo y otro azul, que finalmente se volvieron a fusionar entre sí para crear un tiro directo y preciso

El guardameta miraba fijamente el balón. En primer lugar, colocó sus brazos en forma de V. Acto seguido, levantó el brazo derecho y trazó una especie de "I" en el aire, para luego cruzar ambos brazos y separarlos (una pose bastante similar a la utilizada en la mano celestial X). Acto seguido, encogió el brazo derecho hacia atrás y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia adelante

-Algo va mal—clamó Delta. ¡Este no es nuestro portero!

Ante semejante revelación, nadie pudo evitar poner cara de asombro en el campo, a pesar de que iban a ser testigos de una nueva técnica que hasta ahora no habían visto

-¡Mano Celestial XI! – clamó el supuesto Suzaku

Una mano muy similar a la de la mano celestial X hizo acto de presencia. La mano era sensiblemente más grande, y en lugar de color rojo era naranja, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que, a diferencia de otras técnicas similares, esta mano tenía un mitón de color blanco puesto encima (o sea, que no era la mano tal cual y ya está, si no que tenía su guante a juego, el cual dejaba los dedos al aire)

El chut impactó de lleno con la nueva técnica, pero la fuerza de la mano no fue suficiente y la técnica de Beta acabó por romperla. El balón golpeó violentamente el pecho del guardameta del Real Delta e impactó directamente contra la red de la portería. De la fuerza con la que salió despedido hacia atrás, su rostro quedó al descubierto, ante la sorpresa de todos los jugadores del campo, incluida la propia Delta

-¡G…gol! ¡Beta desata su furia con su conocida técnica y empata el partido para el Raimon Omega! Se apresuró a decir Yousuke

El rostro del joven portero no dejó a nadie indiferente. Tenía el pelo corto pero poblado, con varias ondulaciones entre sí en la parte superior y un fleco que le cubría la frente, de color castaño claro, pero con las puntas de un castaño más oscuro. Cuando abrió los ojos para retornar al partido, todos pudieron ver que los tenía verdes, y cabe destacar que en un tono bastante claro (similar a los de Fey), aunque en la forma y el contorno se daban más un aire a los de Tenma (sin ser exactamente iguales, como pasaba con Saru)

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué estás haciendo en mi equipo? – replicó Delta

El chaval se quedó allí, callado, sorprendido. ¿Qué contestará? ¡La respuesta, en el próximo episodio!


	2. Capitulo 2 - Reunión En la Ciudad Romana

Para recuperar el fútbol que nos había sido arrebatado, nosotros, los jugadores del Raimon Eleven, nos embarcamos en una aventura en la búsqueda de los 11 jugadores legendarios para formar el equipo definitivo según el maestro D: Daisuke Endou.

Tras recibir los poderes de la Maestra Dragón y el Rey Arturo, fuimos abducidos del mundo paralelo que habíamos creado y transportados a otro lugar.

No estábamos todos reunidos, pero parecía claro por lo visto en la ciudad en la que estábamos que habíamos llegado a una antigua ciudad Romana y que el mísmisimo Julio César estaba ante nosotros

Por otro lado, un nuevo equipo ha hecho acto de presencia y ha retado a una "alianza temporal" de jugadores del Raimon y del Protocolo Omega…

...

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué estás haciendo en mi equipo? – replicó Delta

El chaval se quedó allí, callado, sorprendido. Sabía que había metido la pata, y no se le ocurría ningún comentario para poder salir indemne de la situación en la que se había metido

-Te lo estoy diciendo amablemente dentro de mis límites, chico. ¿Vas a responder por las buenas o por las malas? – insistió Delta

La situación no pasó desapercibida para los chicos del temporal Raimon Omega

-Entonces… ¿realmente ese no es su portero?—preguntó Nishiki

-¿Y que más dará si lo es o no? ¡He empatado el partido! ¡Así aprenderán a no infravalorarme!—dijo Beta

-Vas a obligarme a sacar lo peor de mí, chico. Para que luego digan que no te he dado una oportunidad—dijo Delta mientras se apresuraba a sacar el balón dorado con varios círculos de colores con el que había arrastrado a Yoisuke a narrar el partido

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO CHRONO STONE**

**2**

**¡REENCUENTRO EN LA CIUDAD ROMANA!**

-¡Chicos! ¡Allí parece haber civilización!—dijo Kinako con energía

Rápidamente Shindou y Tsurugi se acercaron hacia la defensora. Después de haber inspeccionado el largo camino de praderas en el que se encontraban, finalmente el pequeño grupo parecía haber encontrado atisbos de personas humanas, lo cual les sugería que no se encontraban solos

-Dirijámonos hacia ella. Quizás podamos descubrir a donde hemos ido a parar—sugirió Shindou

-Espero que Tenma y los otros estén bien. No me gusta la idea de que nos hayamos separado, y menos en un momento como éste—dijo Fey

-Conociendo a Tenma no creo que haya de qué preocuparse—comentó Tsurugi

-Opino lo mismo. Probablemente le haya pasado lo mismo que a nosotros y esté con algunos de nuestros compañeros—dijo Taiyo

La ciudad que había avistado el grupo estaba colina abajo. Desde la lejanía no se podía apreciar muy bien el tipo de construcción que era, pero si se podía diferenciar algo que parecía una gran estatua por los tonos dorados que desprendía

...

Tenma y los compañeros que se encontraban con él (Kageyama, Kariya, Aoi, Wandaba, Shinsuke y la Chrono Stone de Daisuke) estaban sorprendidos, atónitos contemplando la figura del gran emperador por excelencia de la historia antigua. Julio César estaba allí, a pocos metros del lugar en el que se encontraban y aún no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían

-¡Esto es increíble!—dijo Tenma

-¿Cómo es posible que hayamos acabado precisamente en esta época?—se preguntaba Kageyama

-Yo me preguntaría más bien quién o qué ha sido lo que nos ha arrastrado hasta aquí, porque parece evidente que esto no estaba programado de antemano—dijo Kariya

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Tenma?—preguntó Shinsuke

-Espera un poco, Shinsuke. Veamos por qué está Julio César aquí…-

El emperador avanzaba lentamente por la ciudad montado en un majestuoso corcel de pelaje blanco. Cuando llego a la altura de la fuente, se bajó de su montura y permitió que su caballo descansase y bebiese un poco. Uno de los soldados que allí se encontraban aprovechó para dirigirse al sobreaño y preguntarle por la situación

-¡Bienvenido, señor! ¿Qué tal le ha ido por Alejandría?—

-Las cosas no han ido del todo bien. Los egipcios están en indicios de iniciar una guerra civil entre ellos, y por el momento no he conseguido negociar una alianza. Será difícil—

-¡Qué modales los míos! Por favor, venga por aquí y hablaremos con más tranquilidad…-

El César y varios soldados se retiraron a un edificio cercano, en cuya entrada había dos majestuosas figuras con forma de leones y otra con forma de soldado romano, con una lanza puntiaguda que se clavaba en el pecho de uno de los leones citados

Tenma y compañía, que habían escuchado más o menos de que trataba la situación, no tardaron en comentar sus impresiones

-Definitivamente, estamos en Roma. No hay duda—dijo Aoi

-Bueno, no tiene por qué ser la capital del imperio. A tenor de lo que hemos visto, deberíamos estar en el siglo I a.C, por lo que podemos estar en cualquier lugar de la amplia geografía del imperio. ¡Puede que estemos incluso en Hispania!—dijo Kariya

-El César ha dicho que había vuelto de Alejandría. Me extrañaría que viniese a una ciudad tan lejana sin descansar…- dijo Shinsuke

-No sabemos cuántos días lleva de viaje. Eso no nos sirve de punto de partida para intentar ver donde podemos estar—dijo Kageyama

De repente se escuchó un gran grito, y todos los allí presentes se sobresaltaron

-¿De dónde ha venido ese grito?—preguntó Aoi

-¡Viene de fuera! ¡Echemos un vistazo, rápido!—se apresuró a decir Wandaba

Los chicos, a medida que salían de la habitación en la que estaban y corrían en dirección a la calle (había un pequeño patio que servía de transición entre las habitaciones y la puerta principal que llevaba a la ciudad) se preguntaban en su interior que podría estar pasando. Aoi directamente pensaba en cuadrigas y en la posibilidad de que algún gladiador con cuentas pendientes con el César hubiese aparecido. Kageyama pensaba que quizá alguna tropa enemiga estuviera atacando la ciudad por alguna razón, mientras que Kariya creía que simplemente podría tratarse de algún caso de vandalismo.

Tras abrir la puerta principal, todos se pararon en seco, contuvieron la respiración y empezaron a mirar de un lado para otro para ver que podía haber sucedido. La situación con la que se encontraron fue completamente inesperada…

El grito que habían escuchado procedía de una niña. Era más o menos de la estatura de Kinako (aunque viéndole la cara saltaba a la vista que era más pequeña que ella), tenía el pelo negro azabache, recogido con un aparatoso moño creado con varias flores del lugar. Sus ojos eran grandes como platos, de color miel, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus pequeñas pecas en los mofletes

Ante la sorpresa de Tenma y compañía, el grito no era debido a un atraco, un robo o algo similar… simplemente, la niña se había encontrado con el grupo de Shindou y, como estos estaban vestidos con el chándal del Raimon, se sintió atraída ante esos extraños ropajes que nunca antes había visto, pegándose a Taiyo y examinado lo más cerca posible los chándales

-¡¿Shindou-sempai?!—preguntó Tenma atónito, ante la situación que acaba de vislumbrar

-¡Tenma! ¡Chicos!—

El grupo de Tenma se aproximó para acudir a su reencuentro. Shindou se percató de que Tenma y compañía ya tenían puesta una ropa acorde a la ciudad en la que se encontraban: Togas blancas (en el caso de Aoi el blanco tomaba un tono grisáceo) y sandalias. Al comprobar que Wandaba estaba con ellos, pronto comprendió el porqué de los ropajes que llevaban

-¿Dónde aparecisteis vosotros, chicos?—preguntó Tenma – ¡Me alegra ver que estáis bien!—

-Pues aparecimos tirados en las afueras de esta ciudad. No recordamos como llegamos hasta ahí, es como si nos hubiesen traído aposta—dijo Tsurugi

-¡Nosotros igual! Solo que, en nuestro caso, aparecimos en una de las habitaciones de esa casa de ahí—dijo Kageyama señalando la casa de la que habían salido

-¡Incluso estábamos en camas! Se puede decir que tuvimos un aterrizaje suave y blandito, jejeje—dijo Kariya

-¡Eso no vale! Vosotros tan panchos en camas mientras nosotros caímos cerca de un acantilado. ¡No es justo!—dijo Kinako, hinchando sus mofletes, mientras Fey ponía una cara graciosa a su lado

-¿Alguno de vosotros ha descubierto nuestra ubicación?—preguntó Fey

-Parece que estamos en una ciudad romana. No hay duda, ¡incluso hemos visto a Julio César!—le contestó Tenma

-¿¡Julio César?! Pero entonces…- se sorprendió Taiyo, al que parecía no inmutarle que la chiquilla que había gritado al verles se le estuviera subiendo por la espalda mirando aún atónita el chándal del Raimon

-Sí, estamos en el siglo I a.C—se apresuró a decir Kariya – La cuestión ahora sería descubrir en qué punto del gigantesco imperio estamos—

La niña romana que no se separaba del chándal de Taiyo prestó especial atención a la conversación y no pudo evitar intervenir

-Quizá yo pueda ayudar—dijo

Tenma y los otros se habían olvidado de la pequeña por momentos, así que les pilló por sorpresa que esta hablase. No obstante, agradecieron el gesto

-¿De verdad lo harías por nosotros?—dijo Tenma

-Claro. PERO os pongo una condición—

Shindou estaba pensando para sí mismo que podía ser peligroso involucrar a alguien de la época en la tarea que estaban realizando, así que se estaba temiendo que lo que les pidiese fuera que pudiera acompañarlos. El resto del grupo tampoco tenía muy claro si sería una buena idea que les acompañase, pero la mayoría de ellos se resignaban a aceptar su compañía si podía servirles de información para sacar un punto de partida

-Supongo que no tenemos alternativa. ¿Qué nos pides a cambio?—preguntó Taiyo

-¡Tú ropa!—dijo la niña tan alegremente señalando el chándal

-¿¡ehhhhhh?!—

Taiyo estaba bastante sorprendido con la petición, pero no fue el único. Kariya no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas de la situación, Kageyama respiraba aliviado de saber que lo que quería no era que les acompañase y Tenma no sabía si reír, llorar o preocuparse

-Vaya, vaya, parece que aquí el lumbreras se ha ganado el corazoncito de una joven damisela—dijo Kariya mientras le propiciaba palmaditas en la espalda a Taiyo, que no parecía terminar de creérselo

-Wandaba… ¿No sería sospechsoso…?—

-No pasará nada siempre y cuando nos acompañe por una temporada—

Esas eran las palabras que precisamente nadie quería oír. La situación no sería nueva, pues ya se vieron involucrados con bastantes civiles en otras épocas (sobretodo en la de Oda Nobunaga), pero no es que agrade al grupo, pues podría complicar las cosas…

-¿Acompañaros? ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no? Total, me aburro estando sola por aquí—dijo la niña

-¿Vives sola?—se preguntó extrañado Shindou

-Con mi hermano. Pero es mayor que yo y encima está de viaje en una misión de los legionarios, así que, sí, se puede decir que oficialmente por ahora estoy viviendo sola—

-Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera te hemos preguntado por tu nombre… ¿cómo te llamas?—preguntó Kageyama

-¡Me llamo Paola! ¡Encantada!—dijo la niña mostrando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno, deberíamos intentar llamar menos la atención…- dijo Wandaba

Acto seguido, el oso, al igual que había hecho previamente con el grupo de Tenma, usó su pistola para cambiar la ropa del grupo de Shindou a algo más habitual para la época. A Paola le pilló por sorpresa, por lo que no tardó en reprochar el objeto que había pedido para acceder a ayudarles

-¡Eh! ¡Yo quiero mi chándal!—dijo poniendo morritos

-No te preocupes, te daremos tu chándal cuando salgamos de la ciudad, para llamar menos la atención—se apresuró a decir Wandaba

Medio a regañadientes, la chica aceptó y el grupo se apresuró a seguir las indicaciones de su nueva (y obligada) guía.

Habían pasado tantas cosas tan deprisa que Tenma no se dio cuenta de que, pese a haberse reunido con muchos de sus compañeros, no todos estaban juntos aún, cosa que no tardó en preguntar justo antes de ponerse en marcha…

-Un momento…- dijo el capitán

-¿Qué pasa Tenma?—dijo Taiyo

-Nosotros nos hemos reencontrado pero… me acabo de dar cuenta de que aún no hemos visto a Nishiki, Tobu, Kirino, Kurama y Midori… ¿Dónde pueden estar?—

-Es cierto—dijo Shindou

-Espero que, al menos, ellos cinco estén juntos, tal como lo hemos estado nosotros—dijo Fey

-¡Seguro que nos los encontramos por el camino! En nada, volveremos a estar todos unidos, ¡Ya veréis!—dijo Kinako

Con los ánimos renovados por el reencuentro, el grupo se apresuró a salir de la ciudad junto a Paola

...

A pesar de las preguntas, el misterioso chico que se había hecho pasar por Suzaku, el guardameta del Real Delta, seguía callado, sin decir prácticamente nada. Los miembros del Raimon Omega se mantenían a la espera de ver como avanzaba la situación

-Muy bien chico, si tú no quieres hablar por las buenas, tendrás que hacerlo… ¡a las malas!—

A continuación, Delta pisó su balón dorado y uno de sus variopintos círculos de colores comenzaba a iluminarse (más concretamente el amarillo). Los 5 miembros del Raimon que allí se encontraban contemplaban el momento con terror, pues eran conscientes de que la capitana del Real Delta había activado el modo de control mental de su balón, tal como Alpha, Delta y Ley Luke habían hecho (o intentado hacer) en el pasado

-Definitivamente esta gente guarda relación con el Dorado. ¡Pueden usar el modo de control mental también!—dijo Reiza

-Vaya, vaya… sí que se lo tenía calladito el mandamás—dijo Gamma

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que ni Alpha ni tú ni yo hayamos sabido nada de esta chica? Por favor, ¡se podría decir que somos sus mejores súbditos! En todo momento yo he sabido de tu existencia y de la de Alpha, al igual que vosotros dos seguramente sabríais de mi—dijo Beta

-Quién sabe… lo único cierto es que estamos viendo una situación completamente inesperada—dijo Orca

Una pequeña polvareda amarilla salió del balón dorado de Delta en dirección al chico infiltrado. Este trataba de resistirse, pero poco tiempo después sus ojos se volvieron completamente vacíos, como si su alma hubiese desaparecido. Tras esto, el chico se puso de pie, frente a Delta, mirándola a los ojos

-Muy bien, comencemos con lo básico, chico. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó Delta

-Diego. Diego Nagano—dijo el chico, casi tartamudeando, como si aún tratara de resistirse

-Muy bien, Diego Nagano. ¿Dónde está Suzaku?—

-En… El… Dor… …ado. Él está… bi… ..en—

-Vaya, vaya, debo admitir que nunca había visto a nadie intentando controlarse de un control mental… Lástima que tus esfuerzos sean en vano, chico—

-Capitana, creo que debería…- dijo Freya

-Ya lo sé, no me apures. Entonces… ¿cuál es el objetivo de tu infiltración?—

-Yo… yo…-

Hay que reconocer que la fuerza de voluntad del sujeto era extraordinaria. Los miembros del Protocolo Omega allí presentes miraban perplejos si realmente el chico se iba a resistir a dar toda la información a pesar del control mental

La mirada de Diego estaba empezando a cambiar. Sus ojos estaban, poco a poco, comenzando a recuperar la normalidad. Finalmente, logró librarse del control mental de Delta, aunque esta parecía no haberse dado cuenta todavía

-No tengo todo el día…- dijo Delta con un tono chismoso

-He venido por dar un paseo temporal. Me aburría en casa—dijo con un gran sentido del humor

-¿¡Qué?!— dijo Delta, que se acaba de percatar que se había librado del control mental

La capitana del Real Delta lo intentó de nuevo, pero sin éxito. Esta vez ni siquiera había logrado mantener sumiso a este nuevo personaje

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!—

-Bueno Delta, veo que tu equipo se ha quedado sin portero, jijiji. Tenemos un partido pendiente—interrumpió Beta

-¡Maldición! ¡Retirada por ahora, chicos!—dijo Delta

Simultáneamente, todos los miembros del Real Delta (menos Diego, obviamente) desaparecieron del lugar, tal y como otros equipos de El Dorado habían hecho en el pasado. No obstante, también se pudo presenciar la aparición de una pequeña nave con pequeños tonos púrpura, y esta se llevó consigo a los miembros del Protocolo Omega, por lo que, finalmente, únicamente Nishiki, Kirino, Tobu, Kurama, Midori y Diego permanecieron allí. También Yoisuke fue devuelto a su chiringuto una vez que Delta y su equipo partieron, desapareciendo con ellos el campo de fútbol que había sido creado con el modo "crear campo" del balón dorado de Delta

-¡Vaya, debo reconocer que eso ha sido impresionante! ¡No has sufrido el control mental!—dijo Nishiki

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?—preguntó Kirino

Ninguno de los 2 jugadores obtuvo más que un prolongado silencio como respuesta

-¿Has dicho al menos tu verdadero nombre? ¿Realmente te llamas Diego Nagano?

-Sí, desgraciadamente sí que han conseguido sonsacarme mi nombre auténtico. No creo que eso sea un problema por ahora—

-¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Midori

-Vosotros sois miembros del Raimon, ¿verdad? Sois aquellos que estáis tratando de mantener el fútbol que El Dorado robó, ¿cierto?—

-Así es—dijo Tobu

-¿Eh? Un momento… ¿Y cómo sabes tú esa información?—dijo Kirino

-Podría decirse que tengo mis contactos. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, de verdad—

-¿Y eso a qué es debido?—

-Vosotros y yo tenemos el mismo objetivo: que el fútbol no desaparezca. Mi infiltración en el Real Delta tenía como objetivo dar con vosotros. En El Dorado se había liado una muy gorda, pues os perdieron el rastro cuando abandonasteis el mundo paralelo y nadie, salvo Delta y su equipo sabían vuestro paradero—

-¿Cómo es posible?—preguntó Kurama

-Quién sabe—

-Pero entonces… ¿por qué jugaste el partido aun sabiendo del gran riesgo que había de que se desmontara tu plan?—dijo Kirino

-Tarde o temprano me acabarían descubriendo, no podría haberme quedado suplantando la identidad de Suzaku eternamente. Teniendo en cuenta que no está todo el equipo aquí, me intuía que no os dejarían pisar el área y que podría salvaguardar mi identidad hasta el final del partido, cosa que al final no ha sucedido. Debo reconocer que no esperaba que tuvierais una alianza con esa gentuza—

-Ellos parecían igual o incluso más sorprendidos que nosotros—dijo Kurama

-Cierto. Ni siquiera ellos, que son miembros de El Dorado sabían nada sobre la existencia de este nuevo equipo—dijo Nishiki

-¡Un momento! Has dicho que estabas infiltrado en el Dorado… ¿Debemos suponer entonces que tú también vienes del futuro, como Fey?—dijo Kirino

-Sí. ¿De qué otro modo si no podría haberlo hecho?—

-¿Cuál es tu plan?—dijo Kirino

-Os quería proponer una alianza. Yo también quiero que el fútbol vuelva. Os podría ser útil—

-Mmm… Nosotros ya tenemos un portero en nuestro equipo, y viendo la facilidad con la que Beta te ha metido el gol… No te ofendas pero ¿por qué consideras que puedes sernos útil?—

-Olvidé mencionarlo: yo no soy Portero. Conozco esa técnica que pudisteis ver en el partido, pero no está ni mucho menos perfeccionada. Mi posición natural en el campo es la de centrocampista—

-Si tan seguro estás de tus posibilidades, ¿Qué te parece que te pongamos a prueba?—dijo Kirino

-¡Kirino! ¿Acaso no te ha parecido suficiente que este chico haya podido resistirse al modo de control mental?—replicó Nishiki

-Puede que tenga una gran fuerza de voluntad, pero eso no lo es todo en el fútbol. Estoy de acuerdo con Kirino en ello. Puede ser una gran idea—dijo Midori

-Entonces, si paso vuestra prueba, ¿fructificaremos nuestra alianza?—

-Sí—afirmó Kirino con la cabeza. –La prueba será un uno contra cinco. Si eres capaz de mantener la bola bajo tu posesión sin que te la robemos habrás demostrado ser un centrocampista con cualidades—dijo Kirino

-Por mi parte no hay ningún problema. ¡Os demostraré de lo que soy capaz!

-¡Un momento, Kirino!—dijo Midori

-¿Sí?—

-Si no he oído mal has dicho "nosotros cinco", pero futbolistas solo sois vosotros cuatro. ¿Acaso contáis conmigo?—

- ¿Por qué no? Así ponemos un número justo de rivales—

Midori no parecía muy convencida con la idea, pero al final acabó accediendo, en gran parte, por culpa de Nishiki, que había comenzado a recriminarle si tenía miedo por no poder hacerlo bien. El chico le había recordado que después de ver tantos entrenamientos del Raimon, algo, por muy poco que fuese, sería capaz de hacer, algo a lo que la gerente no tardó en darle la razón

Así pues, todos ocuparon sus posiciones. Los miembros del Raimon se organizaron de la siguiente forma: Midori sería la primera en hacer frente a Diego. En caso de que lograse pasar esta primera línea, le estarían esperando Kurama y Nishiki, para que finalmente Tobu y Kirino se encargasen de la línea final. Diego, que aún conservaba el uniforme de portero del Real Delta (guantes incluidos) se disponía a empezar

Antes de acudir al encuentro de Midori, el aspirante se dedicó a dar unos pequeños toques de manejo de balón, usando ambas piernas para finalmente dar unos cuantos toques finales con la cabeza antes de situarse el balón en la pierna izquierda. Este pequeño detalle pasó desapercibido para todos salvo para Kirino, que al ver el gesto rápidamente dedujo por donde podría intentar el regate y cuál podría ser su punto fuerte

-¡Aquí voy, Raimon!—dijo Diego justo antes de comenzar la carrera

-¡No te creas que por ser la inexperta pasarás fácil!—clamó Midori

La gerente había salido a cortar el avance del aspirante, pero lo cierto es que Diego la dejó atrás bastante fácil. Justo cuando Midori se disponía a realizarle una entrada por delante con los dos pies, el chico realizó un suave movimiento de caderas hacia la derecha con su pierna izquierda, dio un pequeño salto lateral y rápidamente se volvió a acomodar el esférico en su pierna buena

-¡Mierda! ¡No le he puesto apenas resistencia!—se resignó Midori

-¡Ahora vamos nosotros! ¡Kurama!—dijo Nishiki

-¡Vamos!—

Para ponerle todavía más emoción al asunto, Nishiki decidió usar una vez más su Mixitrans con Sakamoto Ryouma. Diego se paró en seco, pero fue solo un momento, como si se hubiese parado aposta para analizar la situación y ver por donde podría pasar. Lo esperable hubiera sido que hubieran acudido los dos al mismo tiempo para frenar su avance, pero lo cierto es que Kurama se adelantó unos metros a Nishiki y llegó antes a la posición del aspirante. Diego no se lo pensó y realizó un túnel (esto es, pasar el balón por entre las piernas de su adversario) a Kurama, pero no se percató de que Nishiki ya estaba preparado justo detrás con la pierna en alto preparada

Sin casi tiempo para pensar, Diego escondió el balón detrás de su pierna derecha y esquivó al centrocampista del Raimon por milímetros. Una vez superado el obstáculo, solo quedaban Tobu y Kirino para dar por finalizado el desafío

Kirino estaba bastante sorprendido con lo que estaba viendo: efectivamente el chico tenía un manejo del balón exquisito: lo trataba con sutileza y, por momentos, parecía que tuviese el balón pegado a los pies. Realmente estaba quedando patente que el aspirante se lo tomaba en serio y que estaba realizando un buen trabajo

-¡Bien! ¡Mi turno!—dijo Tobu mientras se disponía a salir

-¡Espera!—le incitó Kirino

Pero el dorsal 21 no le hizo caso. Invocó a su avatar y se disponía a efectuar la técnica defensiva del mismo para frenar el avance de Diego

-Interesante, pero un poco lento de reflejos—dijo Diego -¡Vamos a darle velocidad a esto!—

Diego se dirigía como una flecha hacia Tobu, aumentando considerablemente su velocidad, y efectuó una técnica de regate justo antes de que Tobu pudiera reaccionar

-¡Dodge Lightning!—clamó Diego

Justo cuando llegó a la altura del defensa, Diego se cambió el balón de pierna, le dio la espalda, y efectuó un taconazo con la pierna izquierda. Al efectuar este toque, el balón pareció transformarse en un relámpago y sobrepasó a Tobu colándose entre sus piernas. Una vez efectuado el golpe de tacón, Diego se movió con tal velocidad y precisión que recogió el balón con elegancia (y con la pierna izquierda, no podía de ser otra forma) una vez que este pasó a Tobu

-¡Sólo faltas tú, Kirino!—

-¡No te lo pondré fácil! ¡Guerrera Oficial de la bandera, Brunhilda!—

El avatar de Kirino hizo acto de presencia: una mujer guerrera con una gran armadura azul, el pelo rosado y una especie de yelmo con una preciosa piedra roja, con un escudo y una lanza dorados. Diego parecía sorprendido, pero la sorpresa estaba por llegar

-¡Armed!—clamó Kirino

El avatar comenzó a fusionarse con el defensa, con éxito. La armadura también era azul, destacando una capa morada en la espalda y el yelmo, que ahora portaba el defensa. Nishiki, Tobu, Kurama y Midori contemplaron con expectación, pues era la primera vez que el defensa invocaba el modo armadura de su avatar, habiéndolo logrado a la primera (cosa que únicamente había sucedido con Nishiki en el pasado)

-Vaya… debo reconocer que eso no lo esperaba—dijo Diego

-¡Estoy preparado! ¡Pása si puedes!—

Diego intentó en primer lugar lo mismo que había probado previamente con Nishiki, pero Kirino, muy perspicaz, le cerró el lado izquierdo, haciendo inútil una filigrana de ese lado. Por unos instantes Diego parecía bloqueado, ya que por muchas soluciones que trataba de imponer (un regate hacia atrás, esconder el balón, intentar un túnel…) no fructiferaban. Kirino le adivinaba prácticamente todas las soluciones que el aspirante trataba de imponer, lo que estaba propiciando un duelo técnicamente igualado, de tú a tú

Diego estaba comenzando a quedarse sin ideas, pero entonces miró hacia el cielo y pensó que, quizás, esa sería la única forma de doblegar a su adversario

-¡Dodge lightning!—clamó Diego

Kirino se había preparado, pues al haber observado el regate que sufrió Tobu entendió que había que tener especial atención en que el balón no pasase por debajo. Sin embargo, El aspirante no se dio la vuelta para tocar la bola con el tacón como en su regate anterior, si no que esta vez el toque lo dio con el empeine y hacia arriba, pillando a contratiempo a Kirino. El defensa se había dado cuenta de su error, pero aún estaba a tiempo de enmendarlo

-¡Warrior Spear!—clamó el defensa

La lanza de su avatar hizo acto de presencia y cortó la trayectoria de balón en el aire, quedando este en posesión del defensa antes de que Diego pudiera llegar al balón. Con el esférico bajo el control de Kirino, el reto se dio por finalizado, y el defensa volvió a su estado normal (sin la armadura de su avatar)

-Vaya… no esperaba menos de Kirino Ranmaru—dijo Diego

-¡Impresionante Kirino! ¡Veo que tú también has sido capaz de usar el modo armadura!—dijo Nishiki, que estaba eufórico

-Debemos suponer entonces que el aspirante no ha pasado la prueba, ¿no?—dijo Kurama

-Una pena. De verdad pensaba que os podría ser útil—dijo Diego, resignado

-¡Esperad!—dijo Kirino

A continuación, toda la atención se concentró en el defensa

-Es cierto que no ha pasado a todos nuestros jugadores, pero es evidente que ha mostrado un manejo de balón interesante, y tampoco podemos obviar el hecho de haber regateado a 2 de los miembros del mejor once según Daisuke—dijo Kirino mirando a Nishiki y a Tobu

-Bueno, yo no soy defensa, no sé qué esperabas, jejeje—comentó Nishiki

-Entonces…-

-Bienvenido a nuestra causa, Diego Nagano—dijo Kirino mientras le tendía la mano

Diego aceptó el apretón de manos que le ofreció el defensa mientras el resto de los miembros allí presentes no tardaban en darle la bienvenida

-Una cosa, Diego. Tú que has llegado aquí con los miembros de Delta… ¿No sabrás en qué lugar estamos, verdad?—dijo Midori

-Desgraciadamente no. Mi misión consistía en infiltrarme, pero en ningún momento pude averiguar vuestra ubicación. Ni siquiera sé cómo Delta lo ha conseguido…-

-Tendremos que partir en la búsqueda de nuestros compañeros entonces. Espero que todos estén bien—dijo Kirino

-No creo que hayan ido a otra época o algo por el estilo—comentaba Diego – Deberían estar por aquí, en algún lugar—

-¡Partamos pues! ¡Estarán preocupados!—dijo Nishiki

Entre risas, y con los ánimos renovados por haber reclutado a un nuevo aliado, Kirino y compañía se pusieron en camino para reencontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros, que seguramente también les estarían buscando. No eran conscientes en ese momento de que una figura les estaba vigilando a pocos metros…

Era un jovenzuelo, de eso no había duda alguna. Pelo blanco, unas gafas de aviador puestas en los ojos y una peculiar vestimenta. No había duda alguna, se trataba de Saru

-Vaya, así que finalmente han ido a parar a la antigua Roma… Esto supondrá un pequeño retraso con respecto al plan inicial, pero me tranquiliza que Diego esté con ellos. Así me aseguraré de su vuelta. Porque, al fin y al cabo, tú sí que cumplirás tu parte, ¿no, Nagano-kun?—dijo observando a Diego desde la distancia justo antes de desaparecer del lugar

...

Toudou esperaba paciente en su despacho junto a las primeras espadas de El Dorado. Se mantenía a la expectativa de recibir pronto noticias de Delta y poder saber la forma de llevar a los miembros de Raimon a su sede. A continuación, la esperada visita de la capitana del Real Delta apareció junto a su equipo (salvo Suzaku)

-Aquí estás ¿Novedades?-

-Parece ser que los sujetos que busca están en la antigua Roma, pero no están todos juntos. O al menos no lo estaban cuando nos encontramos con ellos—

-¿¡Os los habéis encontrado?!—

-Sí, pero no a todos. Sólo había cinco de ellos, y estaban junto a Beta y algunos de vuestros jugadores. Nos retaron a un partido y accedimos—

-¿Y cómo es que habéis vuelto sin ellos?—

-Suzaku no estaba. Un tal Diego Nagano se había infiltrado en nuestro equipo en su lugar—

-¿Diego Nagano?—

-Sí. Se hizo pasar por nuestro portero, y Beta le marcó gol con facilidad. Gracias a ello pudimos descubrirle—

-Suficiente por ahora. Buen trabajo, Delta. Preparaos para un nuevo viaje en breve, Suzaku seguramente estará retenido en algún lugar de nuestra sede, no andará lejos. Volved a vuestro lugar de entrenamiento hasta nuevo aviso—

-A sus órdenes—

Los jugadores del Real Delta desaparecieron de allí, y acto seguido quienes aparecieron fueron Beta y el grupo de jugadores que jugaron el partido junto con el grupo de Nishiki

-Creo que nos debe una explicación, ¿no le parece?—dijo Beta disgustada

-¿Seguro? ¿Y no debería ser al revés?—dijo Toudou

-¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó Gamma

-Os encomendé la sencilla tarea de traerme a los miembros de Raimon, y me entero de que habíais decidido realizar una pequeña excursión a una antigua civilización—

-¡No sabemos qué ha ocurrido! De repente no estábamos en la nave de regreso, y cuando despertamos estábamos al lado de algunos de los miembros de Raimon—dijo Beta

-Pero no cambiemos de tema. ¿Se puede saber quién es Delta?—dijo Gamma

-No es de vuestra incumbencia. ¿Colaboraréis para traerlos de vuelta o simplemente nos acribillaréis a preguntas hasta dar con las respuestas que buscáis?

-¡Esa engreída me ha infravalorado!—clamó Beta enfurecida

La situación se estaba poniendo bastante tensa. Beta no quería aceptar bajo ningún concepto que alguien dentro de El Dorado tenga realmente unas habilidades comparables (o incluso superiores) a las suyas, y menos aún si se trataba de alguien desconocido.

-Por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es mejorar—dijo alguien que acaba de llegar

Se trataba de Alpha, que se presentó en la sala por su cuenta. A diferencia de Beta y Gamma parecía calmado, aunque en su interior estaba tan cabreado como los demás

-A ti no te ha infravalorado en tu cara, es imposible que puedas entender como me siento ahora—le recriminó Beta

-¿No? ¿Acaso crees que me gustó la idea de quedarme entrenando en el MUGEN mientras a vosotros os encomendaban la misión de traer al Raimon de vuelta?—

-Vaya, vaya, mira a quién le sienta mal ser el inútil—refunfuñó Gamma

-Al menos a mí no me controlaron como una marioneta en mi primera misión como líder del protocolo omega—se defendió Alpha con mucha serenidad

-¿¡Qué has dicho?!—

-Oh, vamos Gamma, sabes que está en lo cierto. Te dejaste controlar por un preso de rango S. No pudiste caer más bajo—dijo Beta, pareciendo volver a la calma mostrando su lado más dulce

-¡A mí no me controlaron! ¡Simplemente me pillaron desprevenido!—se defendió Gamma

-Claro, claro. Creo que deberías mirar su significado en el diccionario. O quizás lo deba mirar yo, quien sabe, igual si es cierto que ha cambiado—dijo Beta

-Eso me recuerda que… ¡Vosotros estábais en el MUGEN! ¿Cómo…?—

-La información llega fácil a pesar de nuestra situación—dijo Alpha –La verdad es que fuiste protagonista de todo tipo de comentarios a raíz de ese incidente—

-Tuvo que ser humillante. Pobrecito…- dijo Beta en tono burlón

Cuando la pelea entre los tres miembros más significativos del Protocolo Omega parecía evidente, Toudou se encargó de poner punto y final a sus diferencias

-Suficiente. De vosotros depende si queréis colaborar o si preferís quedaros en el MUGEN mirando—dijo Toudou

Beta y compañía decidieron retirarse por el momento, alegando la necesidad de reunirse y dictaminar que hacer. Ellos sabían que a los jefes no les había hecho mucha gracia que se enfrentaran a Delta, pero también sabían que ellos no sabían nada del plan Delta y que, por tanto, se les podría pasar por alto por esta vez

Sakamaki, que estaba al lado de Toudou, le hizo una pregunta comprometida a su jefe

-¿Cuándo planea decirles a los chicos la identidad de Delta?—

-Aún es pronto. Ni siquiera yo he valorado aún si lo que he hecho ha sido lo correcto—

-Pocas alternativas habían, por no decir que esta era la única, Toudou. Entiendo que para usted sea más duro que para otros…-

-No, yo estoy bien. Hemos averiguado dónde están, ahora es solo cuestión de reparar los daños que el pequeño viaje de nuestros elegidos ha causado. No creo que tardemos mucho—

-Comprendo. No haré más preguntas por ahora-

-Todo llegará, Sakamaki. Todo llegará…-

¿A qué se refiere Toudou? ¿Quién es Delta realmente? ¿Se reencontrarán finalmente todos los miembros de Raimon?

...

Avance Episodio 3

¡Nos hemos reencontrado con algunos de nuestros compañeros! Sin embargo, aún no estamos todos juntos, pero es cuestión de tiempo. Confío en que todos estén bien. Sin embargo, parece que El Dorado nos ha seguido la pista…

¡En el próximo Episodio: ¡El verdadero poder de Delta!

¡Recuperaremos el fútbol que nos arrebataron!


	3. Capítulo 3 - El verdadero Poder De Delta

Para recuperar el fútbol que nos había sido arrebatado, nosotros, los jugadores del Raimon Eleven, nos embarcamos en una aventura en la búsqueda de los 11 jugadores legendarios para formar el equipo definitivo según el maestro D: Daisuke Endou.

¡Al fin nos hemos reencontrado con algunos de nuestros compañeros! Hemos podido ver de nuevo a Tsurugi, Kinako, Shindou, Fey, Taiyou y Akane. No estamos todos unidos todavía, pues aún no sabemos dónde pueden estar Nishiki, Kurama, Kirino, Midori y Tobu, pero seguro que tarde o temprano acabamos dando con ellos

Por suerte, una chica de la época, Paola, se ha ofrecido para hacer de guía, aunque a cambio nos había pedido algo que no hubiéramos esperado… ¡un chándal de Raimon!

Después de haber dejado atrás la ciudad, Tenma y su grupo estaban intentando averiguar donde podrían dar el siguiente paso, con la ayuda de Paola

-Si seguimos por aquí deberíamos cruzar la frontera con Egipto y llegar hasta Alejandría—dijo alegremente la chica

-Entonces… ¿realmente estábamos tan cerca?—dijo Tenma

-Sí, sois afortunados. Por lo que yo sé, el César ha estado llendo y viniendo últimamente desde allí, por eso mando a construir la ciudad de la que hemos salido, por que sabía que las negociaciones iban para largo—

-¿Qué clase de negoaciones?—preguntó Shindou

-¿Pues cuáles van a ser? Si Egipto y su faraona, Cleopatra, se alian con Roma—

-¿¡Has dicho Cleopatra?!—Clamó sorprendida Aoi

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO CHRONO STONE**

**3**

**¡El verdadero poder de Delta!**

La revelación de Paola había sorprendido al grupo de jugadores del Raimon. Sí, efectivamente habían dado en clase de historia algo de la relación que mantuvieron Julio César y Cleopatra en su día pero, a pesar de saber ya que se encontraban en la antigua Roma, no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando: ¡habían ido a parar precisamente a un momento clave de la historia del imperio romano!

-Si no recuerdo mal, en clase de historia nos habían comentado la relación que mantuvieron el César y Cleopatra—dijo Shinsuke, que estaba hablando con Tenma

-Sí, que habían mantenido una especie de relación de amor/odio pero que al final se aliaron—

-Si Paola dice que las negociaciones están estancadas eso quiere decir que…-

-Efectivamente, Shinsuke. ¡Estamos en un momento importante!

El grupo continuó avanzando pero, al llegar a la frontera, comprobó que algunos guardias egipcios estaban allí. Estaban bloqueando el paso, y no tenían cara de buenos amigos precisamente

-Dejadme a mí, chicos—sugirió Paola

La chica se acercó a la posición de los guardias y les preguntó amablemente si podían pasar hasta Alejandría, pero a tenor por la reacción de los guardias Paola obtuvo un rotundo no como respuesta.

El guarda que estaba más a la izquierda le sugería amablemente que abandonasen el lugar y volvieran al poblado del que habían salido, puesto que la situación se había tornado delicada y las medidas de seguridad habían aumentado de manera considerable, aunque el guarda de la derecha parecía menos paciente y simplemente instaba a que los muchachos del Raimon se fuesen sin más

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?—preguntó Kinako

-De momento nos alejaremos un poco de aquí. Con un poco de suerte, igual por el camino encontramos alguien que deba cruzar sí o sí y podamos escondernos entre sus pertenencias—sugirió Paola

-Otra alternativa no nos queda—dijo Shindou

De este modo, el grupo se alejó lo suficiente para no estar a la vista de los guardas que bloqueaban la frontera con Alejandría, pero tampoco es que volvieran al poblado del que habían salido precisamente. Decidieron acampar por la zona a la espera de ver si algún carruaje o similar pasaba por allí para poder acceder a entrar a Alejandría por esa vía

-Chicos, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no nos ponemos a entrenar un poco mientras? Tenemos que prepararnos bien para enfrentarnos a nuestro adversario—sugirió Tenma

-Me parece una buena idea. Así aprovecharemos el tiempo—dijo Taiyou

Así pues, el grupo se puso el uniforme habitual del Raimon, Wandaba sacó un par de balones de fútbol y así el entrenamiento comenzó. Había claramente tres grupos: por un lado, Tsurugi y Kageyama estaban con Shinsuke, tirándole tiros desde distintos ángulos; luego estaban en un rondo Kinako, Tenma, Fey y Shindou estaban practicando los pases, mientras que Kariya y Taiyou estaban poniendo en práctica dribblings y entradas.

Aoi, Akane y Wandaba animaban a sus compañeros desde un costado, mientras que Paola, que estaba junto a ellos 3 observaba con atención tratando de comprender que podrían estar haciendo

-¿Qué es esto?—

-¡Ah! Esto se llama Fútbol—dijo Aoi

A continuación, las gerentes del Raimon trataron de explicarle a Paola brevemente en qué consistía el fútbol: como efectuar pases, realizar tiros, etc

-Así en un principio puede resultar algo complicado de asimiliar, pero una vez que le pillas el truco es muy divertido—dijo Akane

-¿Y vosotras no jugáis?—dijo Paola, refiriéndose a Akane y Aoi

-¿Nosotras? Jajajaja… Alguna vez hemos jugado por diversión, pero ahora mismo nuestro trabajo es animar a nuestros compañeros—dijo Aoi

-Me gustaría probar. ¡Parece divertido! ¡Ey!—

Aoi y Akane trataron de frenar a la enérgica chica, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que, veloz como un rayo, Paola acudió a la posición de Kariya y Taiyou. Debió sorprender al centrocampista, porque lo cierto es que le robó el balón casi sin darse cuenta

-Así que… ¿hay que patalear esta cosa?—

-Vaya, ¿quieres probar?—le instó Kariya

Kariya y Taiyou, en primer lugar, le dieron un uniforme del equipo a la chica, que había decidido escogerse el dorsal número 22. Luego, comenzaron a tratar de explicarle a la chica algunas cosas básicas, sobretodo pasar y chutar a puerta. El concepto de las asistencias lo pilló rápido, pero los chuts a portería daban bastante pena

Entonces, a Kariya se le ocurrió la idea de que Paola tratara de robar el esférico mientras Taiyou y él se daban pases, tal y como había hecho antes al quitarle el balón a Taiyou

Paola se situó en medio de ambos jugadores del Raimon, teniendo de frente a Taiyou y de espaldas a Kariya. El defensa comenzó el juego haciendo un pase por la izquierda, al que Paola no llegó por poco. Después, Taiyo hizo una vaselina, que pasó rozando la cabeza de Paola. A continuación, los chicos siguieron con su sucesión de pases mientras Paola trataba, sin éxito, darles caza, aunque lo cierto es que a la mayoría estaba a punto de llegar. Aoi y Akane, que observaban desde la distancia, no sabían si interpretar este dato con sorpresa o por el contrario con sarcasmo, pues estaban comenzando a pensar que Kariya y Taiyou lo estaban haciendo aposta para ridiculizarla

Mientras Paola seguía tratando de robarle el cuero a sus nuevos compañeros, el resto de jugadores del Raimon seguían en sus respectivos entrenos. Tsurugi y Kageyama estaban haciendo sudar bastante a Shinsuke, que hacía lo indecible en sus estiradas por llegar a los chuts a los que los delanteros le estaban sometiendo. La principal dificultad de atajar los tiros de Kageyama radicaba en la fuerza con la que éstos iban hacia el guardameta, pues a medida que avanzaban iban tomando más fuerza, mientras que en el caso de los tiros de Kyosuke la precisión y la colocación primaban más, si bien es verdad que no estaban exentos de fuerza

-¡Shinsuke! ¡Usa tu miximax, voy a ponerte la prueba final!—clamó Tsurugi

-¡Muy bien! ¡Mixitrans! ¡Ryu Bi!—

El pelo del guardameta tornó tonos azulados y asumió posición de estar listo para tratar de atajar el remate de Tsurugi

-¡Aquí voy! ¡Kensei Lancelot!—

El avatar de Tsurugi hizo acto de presencia, tan elegante como siempre y con la espada bien preparada

-¡Armed!—

Acto seguido, el avatar se unió al cuerpo de Tsurugi, cubriendo la armadura todo su cuerpo. El leve viento que resoplaba hacía prestar principal atención en la capa

Sin mayor demora, Kyousuke chutó a portería, con fuerza

-¡Aquí voy! ¡Taiko ku Oka!—clamó Shinsuke

Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos notorios realizados por el guardameta, el potente tiro del delantero del Raimon rompió su técnica defensiva y batió a Shinsuke. Hay que decir que los chicos del Raimon habían montado una especie de portería provisional aprovechándose de dos árboles de la zona a modo de palos y otro situado un poco más atrás que se llevaba todos los golpes en caso de que los balones batieran a Shinsuke

-¡Aún no es suficiente! ¡Vamos Shinsuke, tú eres capaz de esto y más!—clamó Tsurugi

Las palabras de ánimo surtieron el efecto buscado, pues Shinsuke se levantó rápidamente y continúo con sus intentos de detener los sucesivos tiros de ambos delanteros

El grupo de Tenma (que estaba junto a Fey, Kinako y Shindou) estaba ensayando ahora tácticas de contraataque. Shindou dirigía con maestría los movimientos de sus compañeros para que estos acudieran a la posición idónea a recibir el balón y continuar con la sucesión de pases. En una de las transiciones, Fey no pudo controlar un pase de Kinako que se dirigía a su pecho y fue recriminado por Shindou por ello

-¡Más concentración Fey! ¡La principal arma de nuestros enemigos suele ser su velocidad, así que hay que tratar de golpearles con su misma medicina!—

-¡Entendido!—

En una de las pequeñas pausas que se daba este pequeño grupo antes de iniciar una nueva ronda de pases, Tenma se percató de que Paola se había unido al terreno de juego y de que seguía intentando robarle el balón a Taiyou y Kariya. Al contemplar la escena, no pudo evitar acordarse de él mismo y de Shinsuke cuando ingresaron en el equipo, pues tuvieron que pasar una prueba similar (sobre todo para ganarse la confianza de sus compañeros, la cual tardaron bastante en conseguir)

-Te recuerda a esos días, ¿verdad?—dijo Shindou

-¿Eh?—

-A cuando Shinsuke y tú os unísteis al equipo. Quien nos iba a decir en esos instantes que acabaríamos viajando en el tiempo para salvar al fútbol, ¿eh?—dijo entre risas

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Hemos pasado malos momentos en el pasado, pero, por suerte, siempre hemos sabido reponernos y sacar las cosas hacia adelante. Y gracias al Raimon os he conocido a todos vosotros, por lo que no puedo estar más agradecido—

-Y por eso, entre otras cosas, debemos completar con éxito nuestra misión—interrumpió Fey

-¡Lo conseguiremos! ¡El fútbol no morirá!—dijo Kinako

En ese instante, Paola consiguió arrebatarle el balón a Kariya, lo que llamó la atención del grupo. El primer sorprendido era el propio Kariya, que había notado algo extraño en el robo de balón. Parecía ser que Paola, que estaba unos 2 metros alejada del defensa, había agitado la pierna izquierda y había logrado mover un poco el balón con la fuerza del movimiento de su pierna izquierda (parecido al Corte de vacío de Tobitaka, pero no exactamente igual). Ante el movimiento, Kariya tropezó y Paola pudo hacerse con el balón

-¿Tú lo has visto, no Taiyou?—dijo Kariya

-¿El qué? Yo sólo he visto que te ha quitado el balón—

-¡un punto para la menda, jejeje!—dijo Paola, feliz

-Venga, hazle lo mismo que acabas de hacer ahora a Taiyou—dijo Kariya

-Lo siento, pero no sé de lo que estás hablando—dijo Paola

-¿¡De verdad que nadie lo ha visto?!—frunció Kariya, que parecía algo mosqueado

-Admítelo, te has tropezado y ya está, no le des más vueltas—dijo Taiyou

-¡Ahora eres tú el que tiene que intentar robar el balón!—dijo Paola

-Es cierto. Vamos Kariya—dijo Taiyou

Kariya resopló, pensando que lo que había pasado eran imaginaciones suyas y se reincorporó, para comenzar de nuevo el juego

….

Saru llevaba sus gafas de aviador puestas. Había cruzado un portón de madera, llegando a lo que parecía una especie de salón. En el mismo había una gran mesa de madera con bastantes sillas a su alrededor (aproximadamente unas 15, si contamos las exteriores). Varios candelabros adornaban la mesa, aunque mantenían las velas apagadas

Las alfombras que adornaban la estancia tenían tonos púrpuras, y también podía observarse una gran estantería al fondo, que estaba llena de libros de diversas categorías. A la izquierda del portón había una ventana pequeña, si tenemos en cuenta las dimensiones de la habitación. Tenía los laterales de madera de roble, y el cristal era bastante fino, aunque estaba cerrada

Saru avanzó hasta la silla situada más al fondo, tomó asiento, y se levantó las gafas de aviador. Acto seguido comenzó a hablar consigo mismo

-Las cosas se están tornando muy interesantes. Así que en Roma. No esperaba menos de ti, Tenma Matsukaze—

Entonces, alguien irrumpió en la sala. Era una chica con los ojos verdes y una melena larga y lisa de tono púrpura

-Vaya, ya has vuelto. ¿Los has localizado?—

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Meia. No hay de qué preocuparse, el plan original sigue en pie—

-¿Qué no hay de qué preocuparse? El Dorado aún nos lleva ventaja en el sentido de que el fútbol aún no ha sido restaurado en el pasado, tal y como habíamos previsto—

-Ellos también los han encontrado ya, Meia. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que los veamos rondando por nuestra época—

-¿Qué los han encontrado? ¿Cómo?—

-¿Te acuerdas de Diego Nagano?—

-¿Diego? ¿Ese chaval al que lograste infiltrar en El Dorado?—

-El mismo. Resulta que he podido comprobar como algunos de los miembros de Raimon le han aceptado—

-¿¡Diego está con ellos?!—

-Efectivamente. Así que todo va según lo planeado, sólo que con un leve retraso sin importancia—

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… veo que eres todo un experto infiltrando personal—

-Sin un modus operandi no podría ejercer de líder del Second Stage Children, ¿no crees? Sólo espero que sea hombre de palabra y actúe según lo acordado—

-¿Sabes? Es una pena que no esté aquí. Su habilidad nos podría haber sido muy útil…-

-Era el único que podía llevar acabo esta misión precisamente por ello, Meia. Confía en él aunque sólo sea por esta vez—

-Tú siempre has hecho lo mejor para nosotros, Saru. Así que si tú lo pides, confiaré en él—

-Bien, así me gusta—

….

Tenma y sus compañeros seguían esforzándose y trabajando duro. Shinsuke continuaba haciendo progresos, pero aún era incapaz de detener un tiro de Tsurugi en su forma de avatar con armadura, Paola continuaba robando balones a Taiyou y a Kariya (este último seguía sospechando que algo raro pasaba en sus cortes, aunque Taiyou insistía en que eran imaginaciones suyas) y Shindou seguía demostrando que era capaz de dirigir el juego de sus compañeros con maestría

-¡Paola! ¡Vamos, intenta quitarme el esférico una vez más!—Instaba Kariya

-¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí voy!—

Al igual que en algunas ocasiones anteriores, Paola agitó su pierna izquierda a pesar de no estar pierna con pierna junto a Kariya, pero en esta ocasión no sólo se confirmaron las sospechas del defensa de que algo raro pasaba, si no que Taiyou y el resto de componentes del Raimon pudieron percatarse de que estaban visionando una nueva técnica defensiva

De la pierna de Paola surgió una pequeña ráfaga de aire que tomaba fuerza a medida que se dirigía a su objetivo, el balón. Una vez que esta ráfaga llegaba al mismo, un pequeño tornado surgió del suelo, elevando el balón y empujando a Kariya hacia atrás con virulencia. Finalmente, Paola controla el balón con el pecho y se lo baja a los pies

-Vaya, pues va a resultar que estabas en lo cierto, Kariya—dijo Taiyou, perplejo

-¡Lo ves! ¡Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando!—

-No sé cómo lo he hecho, pero… ¡eso ha sido una pasada!—dijo Paola ilusionada

-Vaya, igual esta chica nos puede ser útil—dijo Wandaba mientras observaba con atención

-¿Quién nos iba a decir que la chica que se ofreció a hacernos de guía iba a poder ejecutar una técnica defensiva?—dijo Aoi

-¡Enhorabuena Paola! Parece que al final sí que lo has pillado—dijo Akane, sonriente

-Ya que parece un tornado, creo que lo llamaré "Cutting Tornado". ¡A ver si al final os voy a resultar de más ayuda de la que creíais!—dijo Paola, que estaba empezando a mostrar signos de euforia

-Así que estabais, aquí, Raimon—

Todos los componentes del equipo miraron a sus alrededores para comprobar de donde procedía la voz que había pronunciado esas palabras. Se trataba de un grupo de 11 personas, capitaneados, al parecer, por una chica rubia con dos grandes coletas que le llagaban hasta las rodillas. Llamaba la atención que uno de sus ojos fuera verde y el otro rojo

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes quiénes somos?—preguntó Shindou

-¿Eh? Vaya, vosotros no sois los jugadores contra los que nos enfrentamos anteriormente…- dijo la chica

-¿Los otros? ¿Entonces…?—dijo Tenma

-Vaya marrón, supongo que tendré que hacer una breve presentación otra vez, que pena… ¡Yo soy Delta, capitana del Real Delta! ¡El Dorado reclama vuestra presencia, así que hemos venido a llevaros!—

-¿Real Delta?—dijo Tsurugi

-¿El Dorado?—dijo Taiyou

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con qué ya te has enfrentado a nosotros?—preguntó Kinako

-Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con algunos de vuestros compañeros no hace mucho y les retamos a un partido de fútbol. Pudieron comprobar de primera mano nuestra fuerza—dijo Delta

-¿Dónde están? ¡Decídnoslo!—replicó Fey

-Me gusta tu determinación, chico. Muy bien, os lo diremos si nos ganáis a un partido de fútbol. Pero con una condición—

-¿Cuál condición?—preguntó Kageyama

-Si ganamos nosotros, os llevaremos a El Dorado—dijo Delta

-Muy bien, ¡aceptamos el reto!—dijo Tenma

-¡Tenma espera! ¡Puede ser una trampa!—dijo Shindou

-Tal vez, pero esta es una fantástica oportunidad para poder saber algo de nuestros compañeros desaparecidos. Si existe la posibilidad de poder obtener algo de información, por poca que sea, tenemos que arriesgarnos. ¡Debemos reunirnos cuanto antes!—argumentó el capitán

-Tenma…- dijo Shindou

-¡Muy bien! ¡Daremos lo mejor de nosotros! ¡Les demostraremos nuestra fuerza!—dijo Kariya

-Muy bien, vamos allá, pues—dijo Delta mientras sacaba su balón dorado con círculos de colores

….

Yoisuke se encontraba tranquilamente en su chiringuito de playa, como en un día de trabajo normal. Esta vez estaba realizando sorbete de limón, a mano. Estaba pelando los limones para empezar a realizar grandes cantidades de este delicioso postre, puesto que se esperaba un día bastante ajetreado por allí

-¡Cariño! ¡No te olvides de endulzar un poco los limones con algo de azúcar!—

-¡Eso está hecho!—dijo Yoisuke, concentrado en su tarea

Sin embargo, y para variar, el famoso balón dorado de Delta se coló en el chiringuito y se llevó a Yoisuke con él, para desgracia de su mujer, que había comprobado una vez más como su marido había vuelto a desaparecer sin dejar rastro del chiringuito…

….

Yoisuke apareció en medio del campo que iba a enfrentar en breves instantes a los equipos de Raimon (sin algunos de sus jugadores, pues aún no se habían podido reunir todos ellos) y el Real Delta. Al principio, como siempre, no sabía que estaba haciendo allí, pero un suave brillo del micrófono, control mental… y a narrar el partido, como siempre

-¡Aquí estamos de nuevo comentando este partido desde la antigua Roma! ¡En busca de respuestas acerca del paradero de sus compañeros, algunos de los miembros de Raimon se enfrentarán en este partido al Real Delta!—

Con todo el revuelo que había causado la llegada de Delta, los chicos de Raimon no se habían percatado de que sólo contaban con 9 jugadores para afrontar el partido (el portero Shinsuke, los defensas Kinako y Kariya, los centrocampistas Taiyou, Fey, Shindou y Tenma y los delanteros Kageyama y Tsurugi)

-Sólo somos 9…- dijo Taiyou

-Fey, ¿podrías usar alguno de tus duplis para poder afrontar el partido?—dijo Kinako

-Claro, no hay…-

-¡Esperad!—interrumpió Paola -¡Contad conmigo! ¡Me siento preparada!

Los jugadores del Raimon no sabían exactamente si era buena idea meter a Paola en el asunto que tenían contra El Dorado, pero después de ver que tenía buenas aptitudes defensivas durante el entrenamiento que tuvo con Taiyou y Kariya, optaron por darle una oportunidad

-Muy bien, te situarás en la defensa, junto con Kinako y Kariya. ¡Intenta hacer caso de sus indicaciones!—dijo Tenma

-¡Te adaptarás rápido, ya verás!—dijo Kinako

-Procura no estorbar mucho…- dijo Kariya, cosa que le replicó rápidamente Shinsuke, ante lo cual Kariya respondió que estaba bromeando

-Bueno, con Paola somos 10, pero aún necesitamos un jugador más. Fey, ¿podrías…?—

-Claro, no hay problema—

Fey chascó sus dedos corazón y pulgar de su mano derecha y Manto hizo acto de presencia, con su larga melena blanca, sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda y sus llamativos pendientes rojos

-¡Chicos! ¡Reunión para decidir nuestra táctica!—clamó Shindou

Los 11 jugadores del equipo (Manto incluida, que por cierto, mantenía el dorsal 7 que usaba cuando jugaba con Los Tenmas) se reunieron en el centro del campo, en formación circular, todos juntos, o cual llamó la atención de Delta, que estaba junto a su equipo a un par de metros

-Vaya, vaya… parece que este equipo está unido pero… ¿se mantendrá así durante todo el partido, jiji?—

-Esta vez el verdadero Suzaku está con nosotros. No tienen niguna oportunidad—dijo Kazuto

-Olvidaos de Suzaku y centraos en anotar el gol. Una vez que se marque el gol, se acabó el partido—interrumpió Freya, con bastante frialdad

-No seas tan seca, cariño—le recriminó Delta – Si quitas la diversión tan rápido esto sería demasiado aburrido… Veamos que son capaces de hacer primero, ¿quieres?—

-Haz lo que quieras. Yo me centraré en hacer lo que mejor se hacer—dijo Freya

-Podría no ser tan tajante. Se centra demasiado en el objetivo y se olvida de los pequeños detalles—recriminó Kuzato

-Mientras siga anotando tantos goles supongo que no habrá nada que rechistarle—dijo Kazuto

Mientras tanto, el once del Raimon seguía discutiendo la estrategia que deberían llevar durante el partido. Shindou y Tenma se erigieron como estandartes principales

-Muy bien, ¡Paola, Kariya , Kinako! Dejamos la defensa en vuestras manos—dijo Shindou

-¡No les dejaremos llegar hasta Shinsuke! ¡Contad con nosotros!—dijo Kinako

-El mediocampo lo ocuparemos en un principio Fey, Manto, Shindou y yo. Dejaremos a Manto como mediocentro más defensivo para que ayude a la defensa si es preciso—dijo Tenma

-Y arriba, atacaremos con Taiyou y Kageyama por las bandas. El centro es para ti, Tsusugi. ¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo!—comentó Shindou

-¡Dejádmelo a mí!—

Para este primer periodo, el Raimon defenderá el lado derecho del campo. Además, serán los encargados de poner el balón en movimiento. Por tanto, la formación elegida por el Raimon es la siguiente:

Portero: Shinsuke (20)

Defensas: Paola(22), Kinako(78), Kariya(15)

Centrocampistas: Manto(7),Tenma(8),Fey(11),Shindou(9)

Delanteros: Taiyou(18),Kageyama(16),Tsurugi(10)

Capitan: Tenma(8)

Y la formación del Real Delta, la misma de su enfrentamiento anterior contra el Raimon Omega (con la salvedad de que ahora parece ser que realmente es Suzaku el guardameta):

Portero: Suzaku (13)

Defensas: Kira(2), Hideo(4), Kimi(5), Mira(3)

Centrocampistas: Sakon(14), Kobayashi(16), Kazuto(8), Kuzato(11), Delta(10)

Delantero: Freya(7)

Capitana: Delta (10)

-¡Bien! ¡El partido va a comenzar! ¡Y la primera posesión será para el Raimon!—clamó Yoisuke

Tsurugi y Taiyou estaban preparados en el círculo central para poner el balón en movimiento. Tenían a Kageyama justo detrás de ellos preparado por si el ataque le requiriese. Se escuchó el sonido de un par de cornetas (sustituyendo al clásico pitido) y se dio por empezado el encuentro.

Taiyou raseó suavemente el esférico hacia Tsurugi y este rápidamente se la pasó a Kageyama, para iniciar el ataque. Los tres delanteros del Raimon comenzaron a avanzar metros, respaldados a pocos metros de ellos por Shindou, Fey y Tenma, que se mantenían en una segunda línea por si el ataque requería sus movimientos. Tal y como había explicado Tenma en la reunión previa en el centro del campo, Manto se mantuvo en campo propio para apoyar la defensa de tres que habían planteado

Tras avanzar unos pocos metros, la primera línea de presión del Real Delta, formada por Freya, Kazuto y Kuzato, se dirigió al encuentro de los tres atacantes del Raimon. Los mellizos se abrieron para marcar a Taiyou y Tsurugi, mientras que Freya acudió hacia Kageyama para tratar de quitarle el balón. El dorsal 16 del Raimon no se lo pensó dos veces y retrasó la posición de balón hasta Shindou, que nada más recibir ejecutó su táctica de organización Vara del Músico (Tami No Takuto)

-¡Taiyou, por aquí!—clamó el dorsal 9 mientras pateaba el balón

Taiyou siguió la trayectoria de pase que Shindou le había asignado y se libró con bastantes menos dificultades de las previstas del marcaje de Kuzato, al que rápidamente le siguió Tsurugi. Sin embargo, la reacción de los mellizos del Real Delta distaba de la frustación. A tenor de lo que reflejaban sus caras, más bien parecían estar jugando con el Raimon, como si estuvieran controlando lo que estaba pasando en la jugada

-Esa reacción… ¿Algo va mal?—pensó Taiyou para sí

-¡Taiyou, balón hacia Kageyama!—replicó Shindou

Siguiendo las trazadas de la Vara del Músico, Taiyou le pasó el balón a Kageyama, y este elevó el balón hasta la zona izquierda donde estaba Tsurugi, que controló sin problemas. Acto seguido, el delantero abandonó su posición en la banda para trazar una diagonal hacia el centro, dejando la posición que había abandonado libre para que Kageyama se hiciese cargo de ella

-¡Tsurugi, balón a Tenma!—clamó Shindou

El dorsal 10 realizó un suave golpe de tacón hacia atrás para que el capitán recibiese libre de marca y, de paso, poder zafarse de la presión a la que le estaba sometiendo Kobayashi, iniciando un desmarque.

Al igual que había pasado antes con Kuzato y Kazuto, Kobayashi no parecía desesperado porque el delantero del Raimon se le hubiese desmarcado, lo que provocó que Tsurugi, al igual que Taiyou, se empezara a preguntar qué estaba pasando en el campo

Sin tiempo para pensar, Sakon se acercó peligrosamente a Tenma para tratar de robarle el balón, pero el capitán logró reaccionar a tiempo y ejecutó una técnica ofensiva

-¡Agressive Beat Kai!—clamó Tenma

Veloz como un destello, Tenma dejó sentado a Sakon y continuó con el avance por el terreno rival. Tsurugi ya había entrado en el área que defendía Suzaku, si bien es cierto que estaba recibiendo un férreo marcaje por parte de Hideo, que era el defensa con más pinta de "macarra" (por decirlo de algún modo) de toda la defensa, o al menos, el que más respeto inflaba. Kageyama se había quedado solo en la banda, por lo que Shindou instó al capitán a jugar por allí

-¡Tenma, Kageyama está solo!—

Tenma realizó un pase interior, sorprediendo la espalda de Kimi (aunque este reaccionó de igual forma que sus compañeros anteriormente) y el balón llego a los pies de Kageyama. Kira había acudido veloz a su marca, pero Hikaru ejecutó una técnica de regate

-Sprint Up!—clamó Kageyama

El dorsal 16 aumentó su velocidad de manera endiablada y apuró la línea de fondo del campo. Shindou le instó a centrar el esférico, pues gracias a su Vara del Músico había anticipado el desmarque de Taiyou en la otra banda. Finalmente, Hikaru centró y la trayectoria del balón se dirigía hacia Taiyou, que estaba completamente solo libre de marca

Sin embargo, Hideo, que estaba con Tsusugi, abandonó su posición al comprobar que la trayectoria de pase no iba realmente hacia el delantero centro del Raimon y trató de anteponerse para evitar que Taiyou rematase limpiamente. Pero el dorsal 18 se había guardado un as en la manga: aprovechando que Hideo había abandonado la posición de Tsurugi, propinó un cabezazo suave hacia atrás, no hacia la portería como se podría haber supuesto en un primer momento. ¡Tsurugi estaba completamente solo, libre de marca!

-¡Oh! ¡Excelente movimiento de Amemiya Taiyou que ha previsto que Hideo abandonaría su marca! ¡Tsurugi está completamente solo para chutar a portería!—clamó Yoisuke

-¡Genial Taiyou! ¡Adelante Tsurugi!—clamó radiante Tenma

-¡Kensei Lancelot!—clamó el delantero

El avatar de Tsurugi hizo acto de presencia, tan elegante como siempre y con la espada bien preparada

-¡Armed!—

Acto seguido, el avatar se unió al cuerpo de Tsurugi, cubriendo la armadura todo su cuerpo.

No perdió el tiempo el dorsal 10: antes de que algún defensa que merodease la zona pudiese llegar, propinó un potente y certero chut hacia la portería. Suzaku aguardaba paciente el desafío

-¡Keeper Command 15! (Vacío Final)

Suzaku realizó un pequeño salto y se impulsó hacia adelante con las 2 piernas, impactando de lleno con el balón. Al impactar, se formó una pequeña onda de color negro que atrapó al balón desapareciendo por un instante del terreno de juego. En cuestión de segundos, el balón reapareció de nuevo entre las manos del guardameta, como si hubiera sido tragado por una obertura en el espacio tiempo. Con toda la fuerza del chut de Tsurugi perdida, no hubo ningún problema en detener el disparo

-¡Oh! ¡Suzaku ha detenido el chut del avatar armado de Tsurugi! ¡Raimon no ha conseguido adelantarse en el marcador!

-Esa sí es la verdadera fuerza de nuestro portero, sin lugar a dudas—se reafirmó Delta

-¡Ha detenido un tiro de armadura certero!—se sorprendió Tenma

-¡No bajéis la guardia, chicos! ¡Hora de defender!—clamó Shindou, instando a regresar a los compañeros que se habían sumado al ataque

Suzaku sacó de portería, pero al contrario que muchos rivales en el pasado, optó por sacar en corto, jugando con la lateral Kimi. Shindou se percató rápido de la jugada e instó a los delanteros (Taiyou, Kageyama y Tsurugi) a presionar la salida de balón del Real Delta

-¡Tsurugi, Taiyou, Kageyama! ¡Presión en zona!—clamó Shindou

Así pues, fue Taiyou quien acudió a presionar la salida de balón de Kimi. La lateral, al comprobar que el encuentro con el delantero era inminente, optó por esconder el balón y realizarle un sombrero a Amemiya con un suave toque con el tacón, pasando el balón por encima tanto de su cabeza como de la de Taiyou

-¡Espectacular toque técnico de Kimi! ¡Un recurso muy estético, sin duda!—clamó Yoisuke

-¡Sakon! ¡Comencemos la transición!—clamó Kimi

La defensora le pasó el balón al medio centro, habiéndose librado de una tajada de la presión a la que los delanteros del Raimon pretendían realizar

-¡Déjamelo a mí, Shindou!—clamó Tenma

-Me gusta tu devoción chico, pero… ¡necesitarás más velocidad!—clamó Sakon

El mediocentro se dio la vuelta y le pasó el balón a Hideo, y este, a pesar de que sus pintas hacían pensar lo contrario, movió rápidamente el esférico hacia Kuzato sin necesidad de recurrir al pase largo, quedándose Shindou atrás en el movimiento

-¡Maldición! ¡Defensa! ¡Atención por la izquierda!—clamó Shindou

Paola captó rápido el mensaje y se fue como una exhalación a por Kuzato, ejecutando la técnica que recientemente había aprendido

-¡Cutting Tornado!—

Tras haber realizado un movimiento potente con la pierna izquierda, un gran tornado apareció debajo del esférico, apartando a Kuzato y llevando el balón hasta la defensora

-¡Muy bien Paola!—clamó Tenma

-¡Juega sobre Kinako!—instó Shindou

Paola se giró para intentar pasarle el balón rápidamente a Kinako, pero Freya, muy atenta, había estado atenta a la jugada y se anticipó al pase, recuperando el balón y pasándoselo rápidamente a su capitana. Por primera vez en todo el partido, Delta recibía un balón, y el dato no pasó desapercibido…

-¡Delta ha recibido su primer balón y está libre de marca!—clamó Yoisuke

Kariya acudió rápidamente en la ayuda para tratar de recuperar rápidamente el balón

-¡No pasarás! ¡Red de Cazador V2!—

Como siempre, el dorsal 15 del Raimon hizo aparecer una gran red de tono rosado para frenar el avance de Delta, pero, para sorpresa de todo el campo, la capitana del equipo rival se había dado la vuelta y había empezado una carrera hacia su propio campo, dejando completamente sin sentido la táctica que Kariya había ejecutado. Una manera bastante inteligente de librarse de ella, aunque por otro lado, el hecho de haber retrocedido un par de metros significaba tener que empezar la jugada desde cero otra vez

-¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Manto, Fey! ¡Cerradle las líneas de pase!— clamó Shindou

-¡Muy bien!—dijo Fey

-¡No pasará!—dijo Manto

Sin embargo, Delta se libró de ambos con una finta, elevándose un poco y suavemente del suelo. Acto seguido, observó como Freya lograba desmarcarse a las espaldas de Paola, que se había distraído por un leve intervalo de tiempo. Delta no se lo pensó dos veces y le envió el balón a su compañera de equipo. Un pase de 30 metros que había sido tan bueno que había dejado a Freya completamente sola delante de la meta se Shinsuke

-¡Oh no! ¡No te dejaremos tirar!—clamó Kinako

-¡Evitaremos tu tiro!—clamó Kariya

Sin embargo, Freya era más rápida que los defensas del Raimon, por lo que sus esfuerzos por tan siquiera acercarse a ella fueron el vano

-¡Menuda velocidad!—dijo Kinako

-El primer gol, y por tanto, el partido, se decidirá aquí—dijo Freya con frialdad

-¡Freya! ¿Tengo que recordarte el plan?—dijo Delta con una mirada bastante sarcástica

Freya se resignó, pero aún así el chut a puerta continuó su curso

-¡Shoot Command 32! (lluvia de Carámbanos)

Del balón salieron pequeños carámbanos. Este se elevó un par de metros en el aire, se detuvo temporalmente, y cayó hacia la portería con una velocidad considerable mientras soltaba aún más carámbanos

-¡Lo detendré! ¡Mixitrans! ¡Ryu Bi!—clamó Shinsuke

El miximax se realizó con éxito. Los tonos azules del cabello del guardameta del Raimon así lo denotaban

-¡Tai Ko Ku Uka!—clamó el guardameta

Shinsuke saltó hacia los cielos y en la caída se hizo con el balón sin muchos problemas. Había detenido el remate de Freya

-¡Buen trabajo Shinsuke! ¡Lo has parado!—dijo Tenma

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nosotros marcaremos el primer gol! ¡Toda tuya capitán!—

Shinsuke sacó de portería y el balón se dirigió hasta su capitán. O al menos eso parecía, porque Kazuto se anticipó al balón recuperándolo con una técnica defensiva…

-¡Defense Command 21! (Viento Imantado) - clamó Kazuto

De su pie izquierdo salió una pequeña corriente de viento, que provocó que el balón se detuviese en seco y se pegase a las piernas del centrocampista del Real Delta en lugar de avanzar hacia Tenma.

-¡El Raimon es incapaz de mantener la posesión del balón! ¡Delta y su equipo recuperan con facilidad y evitan un posible contraataque del Raimon!—clamó Yoisuke

-¡Delta!—clamó Kazuto

El balón volvió a la posición de la capitana del Real Delta, que volvía a ser marcada por Kariya. Sin embargo, debido a la situación que se había producido antes, esta vez el dorsal 15 no se atrevió a usar su Red de Cazador por temor a volver a quedar retratado. Delta aprovecho sus dudas y se fue de él con bastante facilidad

-¡Esta vez te las verás conmigo!—dijo Kinako, que se dirigía de frente hacia Delta con la intención de robarle el balón - ¡Mochi Mochi…!—

Sin embargo, a Kinako, al igual que a Kariya antes, de poco le sirvió ejecutar su técnica defensiva. Antes de que la dorsal 78 pudiese siquiera finalizarla, Delta se dio la vuelta, justo donde aguardaba Kariya, y el Mocho Mochi Kinako Mochi impactó de lleno en la cara del dorsal 15

-¡Kariya! ¡Lo siento!—se disculpó Kinako

-¿Cómo lo hace?—se preguntaba Shindou

El caso es que, una vez más, Delta había dejado atrás a dos defensores del Raimon y se encontraba ante la meta de Shinsuke

-¡Remata si te atreves! ¡Detendré tu disparo!—

-Si insistes…-

Delta realizó un potente disparo con dirección a la meta de Shinsuke. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, cuando el balón estaba a la altura del punto de penalti, este giró hacia la izquierda, en vez de tomar portería. Allí estaba una vez más desmarcada Freya

-¡No puede ser! – clamó Shinsuke

-¡Adelante Freya! ¡Ahora puedes anotar si quieres!—clamó Delta

-¡Lady Of Ancient Snows (Dama de las nieves antiguas), Sylvanna!—clamó Freya

La delantera había invocado a su avatar. Un precioso avatar, todo sea dicho. En comparación con otros, era relativamente pequeño (más incluso Saya, el avatar de Yukimura), aunque al igual que este el tono de la piel era azulado, vestido con una esponjosa chaqueta blanca. Destacaba la larga melena blanca (muy similar a la de la propia Freya). Entre sus manos parecía tener un arpa echa de hielo, con varios copos de nieve como detalle principal

-¡Shoot Command K05! (Frost Tear Tsurugi)- clamó Freya

El avatar de Freya dejó caer un par de lágrimas de su rostro y estás impactaron con el balón, transformándolo en una gran bola de hielo. Tras patearlo, la trayectoria que toma hasta la portería se va tornando en forma muy similar a una espada

-¡No entrará! ¡Tai Ko Ku Oka!—clamó Shinsuke

Sin embargo, esta vez el guardameta apenas pudo oponer resistencia. Nada más intentar realizar contacto con el balón, este tomó más fuerza si cabe y besó la red

-¡Gooool! ¡El potente tiro del avatar de Freya, La Espada de la Lágrima Helada, ha perforado la portería del Raimon! ¡Ahora el Real Delta vence por 1-0!—clamó Yoisuke

El Real Delta ha conseguido adelantarse en el marcador gracias a un tiro combinado entre su capitana Delta (que en verdad ha resultado ser un pase infiltrado) y su delantera centro Freya. ¿Logrará el Raimon anteponerse a este gol y remontar el partido? ¡No os perdáis el próximo episodio!

….

**Avance Capítulo 4**

Delta y Freya son unas jugadoras realmente interesantes. Prácticamente ellas solas están poniendo en jaque nuestra defensa, pero… ¡no nos rendiremos! ¡Somos el Raimon y no desistiremos en nuestra causa!

¡En el próximo episodio: La decadente Alejandría!

¡Salvaremos el fútbol que tanto amamos!


	4. Capítulo 4 - ¡La decadente Alejandría!

Para recuperar el fútbol que nos había sido arrebatado, nosotros, los jugadores del Raimon Eleven, nos embarcamos en una aventura en la búsqueda de los 11 jugadores legendarios para formar el equipo definitivo según el maestro D: Daisuke Endou.

Nos dirigíamos a Alejandría con la ayuda de nuestra nueva amiga Paola, pero unos guardas bloqueaban el paso y no pudimos pasar, por lo que nos alejamos un poco a entrenar con la esperanza de encontrar un modo de pasar. Sin embargo, un nuevo equipo de El Dorado llamado Real Delta nos ha retado a un partido de fútbol y, si no ganamos, nos llevarán con ellos a su sede…

-Debí imaginármelo, avatares… - dijo Shindou perplejo desde el medio campo

-He notado algo diferente en ese tiro. Quizá sean imaginaciones mías…- pensaba Fey justo a su lado

-¿Pasa algo, Fey?—Le preguntó Tenma

-No, nada. No te preocupes. Centrémonos en remontar el partido—

-¡Raimon ha encajado el primer gol del partido! ¿Lograrán sobreponerse?—Comentó Yoisuke

Taiyou y Tsurugi volvían al medio campo para volver a poner el balón en movimiento. No perdieron mucho tiempo, pues les interesaba ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO CHRONO STONE**

**4**

**¡La decadente Alejandría!**

Al contrario que en el saque que dio inicio al partido, Taiyou optó por pasar a la banda hacia Fey en lugar de jugar hacia atrás con Kageyama. El joven Rune recibió nada más llegarle el balón la presión de Kuzato y Kobayashi, por lo que se encontraba rodeado

-¡Fey, aquí!—gritó Kinako

Fey se percató de la posición de su compañera y le pasó el balón. Aun así, a la defensora también acudieron rápido en la presión el propio Kuzato y su mellizo Kazuto, volviendo a entorpecer la salida de balón. No tuvo más remedio que cederle el balón a Kariya, que estaba solo unos pocos metros a su izquierda

Masaki, al contrario que Fey y Kinako, no recibió presión alguna a la hora de recibir el balón. Sin embargo, no tenía una línea de pase clara, pues Kinako y Fey seguían marcados de cerca por Kuzato y Kazuto. Ante tal panorama, decidió jugar en largo hacia la otra banda, donde Paola recibió el balón

La chica tampoco recibió presión por parte del equipo de Delta, lo que levantó las sospechas de Shindou, que seguía estudiando el modo de jugar de su rival desde el medio campo

-Esto es una locura… ¿presionan a algunos jugadores pero a otros no? ¿Qué puede significar?—pensó para sí mismo

Ante la imposibilidad de jugar en corto (Fey y Kinako seguían marcados y Delta controlaba que Shindou no pudiese bajar a la defensa) Paola se vio obligada a jugar en largo, pero la calidad de sus pases distaba aún de la de sus compañeros y el balón salió por la banda a la altura del medio campo. Saque de banda para el equipo de Delta

Kazuto acudió al saque, jugando rápidamente con Delta. El hecho de que la capitana del rival recibiera el balón provocó recelo en la mayoría de los jugadores del Raimon (especialmente de los defensas) que ya habían visto como las gastaba.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, Delta no envió el balón hacia adelante, si no que jugó hacia atrás con Kobayashi. Este se la pasó a Sakon y este jugó a la banda contraria con Kuzato, volviendo a empezar el ciclo. ¡El Real Delta simplemente estaba dando pases entre sus centrocampistas sin intención alguna de chutar a portería!

-¿¡Pero qué diantres?!—se preguntó Tsurugi

-¡Quieren cansarnos! ¡Su táctica es que corramos detrás del balón para perder energías y así no poder contraatacar!—clamó Taiyou

-Vaya, vaya, muy listo el señorito anaranjado. Ya hemos marcado el gol, pero sería muy aburrido dejar pasar el tiempo así sin más hasta el final, ¿no creéis?—dijo Delta con sorna

Delta volvió a recibir el balón, pero se quedó en el centro del campo justo frente a Tenma

-Adelante "capitán", hazte con él si puedes—instó Delta

Tenma aceptó el desafió de inmediato y se lanzó sin dudarlo hacia la capitana rival. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba meter el pie, Delta lograba esconder el balón y evitar que Tenma se acercase lo más mínimo al esférico

-¡Tenma! ¡Yo lo recuperaré!—dijo Fey, que se dirigió como una bala hacia Delta

Sin embargo, Delta le pasó el balón a Kuzato al ver que Fey se dirigía a por ella

-No, no, no… el desafío se lo he propuesto a él, no a ti, querido—dijo Delta

El tiempo pasaba y los jugadores del Real Delta continuaban manteniendo la posesión en el medio campo, sin que los jugadores del Raimon pudieran recuperar el balón. El cansancio estaba empezando a hacer mella en los jugadores, que estaban deseando ya que se acabase el primer tiempo. Finalmente, el descanso llegó con el sonido de las cornetas

-¡Se acabó la primera parte! ¡El Raimon ha sido incapaz de generar peligro tras el gol de Freya y pierde por 1-0!—clamó Yoisuke

Los jugadores de ambos conjuntos se dirigieron a sus respectivos banquillos improvisados. El mediocampo del Raimon (Shindou, Manto, Fey y Tenma) había notado especialmente el cansancio, pues se habían pasado bastante tiempo persiguiendo sombras en busca de recuperar el balón que el equipo rival lograba mantener sin mucho esfuerzo en el medio campo

-No podemos seguir así. Debemos tratar de buscar una solución—dijo Shindou

-Igual deberíamos usar todos nuestros miximaxes al comenzar el segundo tiempo. Hemos estado tan ocupados defendiendo que se nos ha olvidado sacarlos en esta primera parte—dijo Taiyou

-Pero tampoco podemos sacarlos todos a la vez. Deberíamos guardarnos al menos uno para más adelante por si la situación lo requiere—argumentó Tsurugi

-Propongo que seamos Shindou, Taiyou y yo quienes usemos nuestros miximaxes nada más comenzar el segundo tiempo. Podríamos guardarnos el de Tsurugi para cuando ataquemos y dejar el de Kinako y el de Fey para un posible contraataque—dijo Tenma

-Además, es posible que sea Fey el que más cansado esté por el uso de Manto. No importa que no saque su miximax en este partido—dijo Shindou

-¡No! ¡Puedo usarlo! ¡Dejad que sea yo el que lo use primero! ¡Tengo un plan!—dijo Fey

El grupo observó cómo los ojos de Fey brillaban más de lo normal, por lo que decidieron darle confianza

-Muy bien. Entonces seremos Taiyou, Fey y yo los que lo usemos—dijo Tenma

-Espera Tenma—interrumpió Tsurugi

-¿Sí?—

-Quizás searía una buena idea sí…-

Tsurugi le susurró algo al oído a Tenma, ante lo que el capitán asintió

-Podríamos probar, sí—

La segunda parte estaba a punto de comenzar. Taiyou y Tenma intercambiaron sus posiciones, y, además, Kageyama retrasó algo más su posición. Tsurugi y Tenma se quedaban solos en la delantera

-¡Oh! ¡Los dorsales 18 y 8 del Raimon, Taiyou y Tenma han intercambiado sus posiciones! ¿Qué podrán estar planeando?—comentó Yoisuke

Esta vez el saque de centro le correspondía al Real Delta. Eran Freya y Delta las encargadas de dar inicio al segundo tiempo. Las cornetas sonaron y se dio por iniciada la segunda mitad

-¡Mixitrans! ¡Kong Mei!—clamó Taiyou

-¡Mixitrans! ¡Big!—clamó Fey

-¡Mixitrans! ¡Nobunaga!—clamó Shindou

El pelo anaranjado de Taiyou se transformó en una melena de tono púrpura, los ojos y el cabello de Fey se tornaron azules (oscureciéndose, además, un poco su piel) mientras que los ojos de Shindou se tornaron rojos y su cabello se tiñó de un marrón más oscuro

-Vaya, vaya, interesante… ¡Venid a por el balón!—dijo Delta

Shindou estuvo bastante rápido gracias a sus energías renovadas con el aura de Oda Nobunaga y se anticipó al pase que Freya quería darle a Kazuto

-¡Raimon recupera al fin el balón gracias a Shindou Takuto!—comentó Yosiuke

-¡Fey! ¡Avanza!—clamó Shindou

Fey recibió el balón y comenzó a avanzar metros por la banda derecha, dejando atrás a varios rivales con facilidad. Kimi salió a su paso dispuesto a ejecutar una técnica defensiva

-Defense Command…-

Pero antes de que pudiera ejecutarla, Fey trazó un centro hacia la otra banda y Taiyou recibió el balón, ejecutando su táctica de miximax

-¡Ten Ji Rai Me!—clamó Taiyou

Amemiya mandó el balón hacia los cielos. Este se tornó oscuro y trazó una línea descendente para que finalmente el ahora centrocampista chutara con fuerza con su pierna derecha

Para sorpresa de los defensores del Real Delta, el balón no se dirigió a la portería, si no que barrió a los defensas que se estaban encargando de Tsurugi y Tenma y les dejó el camino libre hacia la portería

-¡Ahora Tenma!—clamó Tsurugi

-¡Mixitrans! ¡Arturo!—

-¡Mixitrans! ¡Okita!—

En el caso de Tenma, una gran melena rubia radiante afloró en su cabeza, mientras que en el caso del delantero, sus ojos se tornaron violetas mientras que, al igual que con Fey, su piel se oscureció un poco

Los dos fueron raudos a por el balón y ejecutaron una técnica conjunta

-¡Fire Tornado: Double Drive!—

Ambos jugadores realizaron al mismo tiempo el movimiento necesario para ejecutar el tornado de fuego. Se rodearon de llamas y golpearon con fuerza al balón, que se dirigió con fuerza hacia la meta de Suzaku

-Será fácil… ¡Keeper Command 15! (Void End)—

Para desgracia de los jugadores, el guardameta del Real Delta había vuelto a detener el disparo con bastante facilidad

-¡Maldición! ¡Necesitamos más potencia!—dijo Tsurugi

Kinako, que había estado atenta al remate de sus compañeros desde la defensa, prestó especial énfasis en analizar el tiro. Al igual que Tsurugi, había deducido que al lanzamiento le faltaba algo de potencia, y que quizá ella podría ayudar en ese intento usando el movimiento justo en el momento preciso

Sin tiempo para la reacción, Suzaku sacó en corto hacia Kimi y el Real Delta inició una nueva jugada de ataque

Kimi jugó con Hideo, este con Sakon para finalmente llegar el balón nuevamente hasta Delta. Fey acudió a su encuentro, pero la capitana consiguió esquivarle con facilidad y el dorsal 11 del Raimon cayó al suelo, exhausto, seguramente por tener que controlar también a Manto. Debido al sobreesfuerzo, había perdido el aura de Big con la que se había fusionado anteriormente, por lo que ya no estaba en estado de seguir usando el miximax

-¡Fey! ¡Baja a la defensa!—clamó Kinako

El chico obedeció sin rechistar las órdenes de la defensora y retrasó unos metros su posición, colocándose junto a Manto y Kariya, que bloqueaban una posible línea de pase hacia Freya. Sin embargo, los mellizos Kazuto y Kuzato abandonaron su posición en las bandas y trazaron una diagonal hacia el centro, entiendo Delta con el gesto que estaban listos para recibir el balón. Así, la capitana envió el esférico justo hacia la posición donde se encontraban Fey, Manto y Kariya, para sorpresa de estos tres

-¿Nos cede el balón así, sin más?—preguntó Kariya

-¡No tan rápido!—clamaron a la vez Kazuto y Kuzato -¡Offense Command 03! (Cross Hunter)—

Los mellizos se cruzaron entre sí a la altura del balón y este pareció detenerse en seco, para después realizar una especie de estallido que atravesó la línea de Manto, Fey y Kariya con dureza. Finalmente, el balón volvió a pararse en seco y quedó bajo el control de Kuzato, que no dudo un segundo en lanzarle un pase interior a Freya que se estaba desmarcando

-¡Esta vez sí que no! ¡Mixitrans! ¡Maestra Dragón!—clamó Kinako -¡Ilusión Kira Kira!—

Kinako conjuró una especie de montaña sobre la que se subió y la dragona del mundo del Rey Arturo hizo acto de presencia, apareciendo Fuegos artificiales en el acto. Freya se despistó y la defensora del Raimon pudo recuperar la posición del balón

-¡Shindou!—

Kinako jugó sobre Shindou y se lanzó al ataque junto a Tsurugi y Tenma. El dorsal 9 entendió que a la defensora se le había ocurrido alguna idea para lograr batir de una vez por todas a Suzaku, así que se limitó a dejar a Fey en la defensa (aunque este ya había bajado anteriormente) y continuó el ataque. Se apoyó sobre Kageyama ejecutando una pared entre ambos para dejar atrás a Sakon y a Kobayashi y finalmente le pudo devolver el esférico a Kinako

-¡Kinako! ¡Confío en tu idea! ¡Adelante!—clamó Shindou mientras le pasaba el balón

-¡Tsurugi! ¡Capitán! ¡Volved a ejecutar de nuevo la misma técnica de antes! ¡Creo que sé lo que le falta!—clamó Kinako

Tsurugi y Tenma asintieron y se prepararon para ejecutar de nuevo el movimiento necesario para realizar el Tornado De Fuego DD. Sin embargo, fue Kinako quien llevó esta vez la voz cantante. Llegando desde atrás, ella también tomo impulso envuelta en un halo e llamas mientras sus dos compañeros giraban. Finalmente, el balón tomó un color azulado y los tres patearon el balón con fuerza

-¡Fire Tornado Triple Crush (TC)!—clamó Kinako con fuerza a la vez que pateaba el balón junto a Tsurugi y Tenma, que aún mantenían su forma de miximax al igual que Kinako

El balón salió envuelto en llamas disparado con una velocidad de vértigo hacia la portería. Solo Suzaku podía evitarlo

-¡Keeper Command 15! (Void End)—

En primera instancia, parecía que había tenido éxito, pues al impactar con ambas piernas en el balón previo impulso este desapareció por un instante, como en los tiros anteriores. Sin embargo, cuando el balón se suponía que tenía que reaparecer entre sus manos, este volvió envuelto en llamas aún y empujó al guardameta hacia la portería

-¡GOL! ¡Kinako ha logrado evolucionar el Tornado De Fuego DD de Tsurugi y Tenma y entre los tres han conseguido el gol del empate para el Raimon!—clamó Yoisuke

Tras el disparo, Tenma y Tsurugi perdieron la fusión con el aura del miximax, no así Kinako, que aún la conservaba

-¡Lo hemos conseguido capitán!—clamó Kinako abrazándose a este

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora iremos a por la remontada!—clamó Tenma

-Buen trabajo, Kinako—dijo Tsurugi, gesto ante el cual la defensora respondió con su clásica sonrisa mientras guiñaba un ojo

Akane y Aoi, que estaban con Wandaba en la banda, brincaron de alegría. Consideraban que el gol había llegado en el mejor momento posible, pues podía haber pasado tranquilamente medio tiempo

-¡Ahora podremos remontar!—dijo Wandaba, que de la emoción se había vuelto rosado

-¡Vamos Tenma! ¡Vosotros podéis!—clamó Aoi

-¡Ahora que Raimon ha conseguido empatar un nuevo partido comienza!—clamó Yoisuke

Delta y Freya se disponían ahora a sacar de centro

-Parece que guardan más poder del que aparentan, ¿eh?—comentó Delta a Freya

-Sí, pero aún no les hemos demostrado de lo que realmente somos capaces-

Las chicas sacaron el balón, pero a continuación el partido fue interrumpido. Una muchedumbre de gladiadores romanos sobre sus corceles blancos se dirigían con fuerza al lugar, comandados por el mismísimo Julio César

-¡Tenma! ¡Nuestra oportunidad!—clamó Shindou

-¿Vais a abandonar el juego? Pero entonces eso contaría como derrota…- dijo Delta

Sin embargo, en ese instante las cornetas que señalaban el final del partido sonaron

-Creo que no. Es un empate. Tendremos la revancha cuando estemos todos—dijo Taiyou

-No me opondré a eso. Pero estáis avisados: vendréis a El Dorado, antes o después—dijo Delta antes de desaparecer junto a su equipo y Yoisuke del lugar

Todos los jugadores que aún estaban con el miximax volvieron a la normalidad. Taiyou miró a Tenma y Shindou y, a tenor por el gesto de afirmación que se hicieron entre los 3, el equipo entendió que había que trazar algún plan para colarse con el grupo del emperador romano. Wandaba les apuntó a todos con su pistola para recuperar los ropajes típicos de la época y comenzaron a poner en marcha el plan

Los chicos se apresuraron en llegar a un punto estratégico del terreno. Estaban escondidos tras unos muros de piedra, pero no quedaba mucho tiempo para que el escuadrón de Julio César pasara por la zona. Debían actuar con rapidez…

-Igual es demasiado descarado que les tengamos una emboscada y nos colemos por la fuerza—dijo Tenma

-¿¡Pero tú te estás escuchando?!—le recriminó Kariya-¡ ¿Quieres que nos encierren en un calabazo por intentar matar al emperador o algo así?!—

-Creo que se me ha ocurrido una idea. Pero no sé si os gustará—dijo Shindou

Todos miraron atentamente al chico, y comenzaron a escucharle con atención

-Si conseguimos fingir que uno de nuestros compañeros tiene problemas y necesita ser atendido de urgencia, al ser jóvenes, quizás paren al menos a mirar. Y ahí podríamos aprovechar bien para preguntar o bien para colarnos en algunos de los carruajes—

-No me parece una mala idea, siempre y cuando el que finja el dolor sea un actor creíble. ¿En quién has pensado?—dijo Shinsuke

Shindou se giró mirando hacia Akane

-¿¡yo?! No creo que sea buena idea…-

-¡Claro que sí! Basta con que te imagines algo malo y ya está. Si ven que se trata de una damisela en apuros no se lo pensarán— dijo Kinako

-Pero no podrá estar sola, tendrá que salir al paso con alguien. Sería muy sospechoso que saliese sola…- dijo Fey

-Me ofrezco voluntario—dijo Taiyou

Akane no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada, pues se esperaba que fuera Shindou el que se hubiera propuesto como candidato, pero pronto se quitó esas ideas de la cabeza y dijo que lo haría lo mejor que pudiera

Así pues, Taiyou y Akane salieron del escondrijo para llevar a cabo el plan. Sin embargo, el tiempo se les había pasado rápido y ya tenían las carruajes prácticamente encima.¡ La que estaba comandada por Julio César estaba a punto de arrollar a Akane!

-¡Aparta!—clamó el emperador

Cuando el accidente parecía inevitable, un balón de fútbol surgido de la nada golpeó con fuerza el caballo de Julio César y este cayó al suelo junto con el emperador. Taiyou miró hacia sus espaldas, pero el causante del balonazo no había sido ninguno de los compañeros del Raimon que estaban con ellos en ese momento. Entonces, se giró hacia su izquierda y allí comprobó que acababan de hacer acto de presencia los compañeros desaparecidos: Kirino, Nishiki, Kurama, Midori, Tobu y su nuevo acompañante Diego. Al parecer, el artífice de que Akane no fuera atropellada fue este último, que había chutado con fuerza desde la distancia con su pierna izquierda

Taiyou fue el primero en sorprenderse, pero más sorprendidos quedaron aún sus compañeros, que salieron en masa para comprobar que ni Akane ni Julio César habían resultado heridos en el lance

….

Toudou estaba en lo que parecía ser su despacho. Estaba todo bien ordenado y limpio, relucían las múltiples pantallas de la estancia y también, por qué no decirlo, un toque algo tétrico. Parecía ser que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, pues no estaba concentrado en ninguna tarea en particular. Acto seguido, Delta hizo acto de presencia allí

-Por lo visto esta vez tampoco estaban todos juntos. Que coñazo…-

-Delta. Ya has vuelto…-

-Aún sigo sin entender por qué tanto interés en traer a esos chicos. No parecen nada del otro mundo, la verdad. Apenas hemos usado un tercio de nuestro poder y han sufrido para sacarnos un empate…-

-A su debido tiempo lo entenderás. Sin embargo, es un problema que no estén todos juntos—

-El chico que se infiltró en mi equipo está con la otra parte del grupo. Se reencontrarán pronto, por eso no debe preocuparse—

-Es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa, Delta. Si nuestras sospechas se cumplen y Diego Nagano realmente es un miembro del Second Stage Children podríamos vernos obligados a restaurar lo que hemos tocado en el pasado como última oportunidad para que vengan hasta aquí—

-Eso no será necesario. Yo misma los traeré aquí la próxima vez que nos veamos las caras—

Tras la pequeña discusión, Delta abandonó la estancia, dejando a Toudou sólo con sus pensamientos. El presidente de El Dorado estaba bastante pensativo, con ambas manos bajo la barbilla con los dedos tocando ligeramente su nariz

-No lo entiendes, Delta. Aún no estoy seguro de sí hago bien en darte esta misión peligrosa a ti. Me preocupas…-

….

El carruaje del César seguía en el suelo, y todo el grupo de jugadores del Raimon acudió rápidamente en su ayuda. O eso intentaban, porque el resto de soldados que escoltaban al emperador les rodearon rápidamente

-¡¿Tenéis idea de a quién habéis osado atacar?!—preguntó uno de los soldados, bastante enfurecido

En ese instante, llegaron al lugar Nishiki y su grupo. Diego fue el primero en hablar

-Por supuesto que sabemos de la importancia del emperador, pero ha estado a punto de atropellar a una compañera—

-¡No hables de ese modo, escoria! ¡Tu vida no es nada comparada con la…!-

-Déjalo estar, Augusto—dijo el César desde el suelo, reponiéndose poco a poco

-Pero…-

-Un gesto muy noble de tu parte chico. Un buen líder debe saber mantener a sus súbditos a salvo en cualquier situación. ¿Cúal es tu nombre?—

-Diego Nagano, su majestad—dijo mientras hacía una educada reverencia

-Veo que apuntas bien, chaval. ¿Se puede saber qué clase de arma es esta?—dijo Julio César señalando al balón

-Esto no es un arma. Será un placer explicarle en que consiste exactamente si accede a llevarnos a Alejandría—

A todos los acompañantes del César les extrañó que Diego se dirigiera al emperador con la naturalidad propia de un par de amigos. Habían visto que le había atacado, y aun así pretendía que accedieran a prestarles la ayuda solicitada

-¿¡Pero tú que te has creído niño?! ¿¡Acaso te estás quedando con nosotros?!—Clamó Augusto visiblemente enfandado, reacción que el César tranquilizó rápido

-Déjalo estar, Augusto. Y… ¿podría saberse a qué viene ese interés de unos forasteros por llegar a la ciudad prohibida?—dijo el César

-Al igual que su deber es el de preservar la era de gloria y prosperidad de vuestro imperio, el nuestro es negociar ciertos aspectos en la ciudad para poder cumplir con el objetivo de salvar aquello que más queremos—

Tenma estaba contemplando la escena atónito. A este chico no lo conocían de nada, y allí estaba hablando con muy buen talante y ayudando a la causa. Estaba tan atento a las palabras de Diego que ni siquiera se había parado a ver que los compañeros con los que aún no se habían reunido estaban allí con ellos

-Podríamos incluso ayudaros si así lo consideráis necesario, su majestad—terminó de decir Diego

-Muy bien, os dejaré llegar hasta Alejandría—

-¡Pero señor! ¿No vé que…?—

-Silencio, Augusto. En la mirada de este chico veo sinceridad, pureza y liderazgo. No miente. Y ha justificado sus acciones por una causa noble. Merece una oportunidad—

-¡Muchísimas gracias, su majestad!—clamó Diego

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Recuerda que debes explicarme en qué consiste eso a lo que llamáis fútbol!—dijo el César con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

Una vez realizadas las presentaciones y las posteriores disculpas, todos los miembros del Raimon al completo junto a su nuevo compañero Diego subieron a bordo de los distintos carruajes liderados por Julio César rumbo a Alejandría. Obviamente, no todos cabían en un único carruaje, pues teniendo en cuenta que no eran excesivamente grandes y que algunos estaban ocupados con grandes cantidades de carga (ya fuera material, armas o alimentos) decidieron dividirse en 4 grupos. Al carruaje controlado por el mismísimo emperador en persona subieron Diego, Nishiki, Midori, Kurama y Kageyama; en el carruaje domado por Augusto subiron Tenma, Aoi(con la Chrono Stone de Daisuke), Kariya, Shinsuke y Taiyou (Augusto aún no estaba confiado con la idea de tener que llevar a un grupo de desconocidos que acaban de encontrarse, y lo cierto es que Tenma no estaba precisamente cómodo ante aquella situación); en un tercer carruaje montaron Shindou, Akane, Kirino, Paola y Tobu, mientras que un cuarto se subieron Tsurugi, Fey, Kinako y Wandaba. Estos cuatro carruajes estaban en la fila delantera de la formación (podría haber unos 12 carruajes en total tranquilamente)

En el carruaje del César, Diego hablaba tranquila y amigablemente con el César, con un balón de fútbol en las manos y tratando de explicarle las cosas básicas del mismo. Mientras, Kageyama se alegraba del reencuentro

-¡Me alegra ver que estáis de una pieza, chicos!—dijo Hikaru

-Hemos pasado dificultades, pero finalmente hemos conseguido reunirnos. ¡El Raimon vuelve a estar unido!—clamó Nishiki

-Sí, y gran parte del éxito se lo debemos a Diego, no te olvides—dijo Kurama rápido

-¿Cómo os encontrasteis?—preguntó Hikaru

-Fue raro—dijo Midori –Nos despertamos en medio de la nada junto con algunos miembros de esos indeseables de El Dorado—

-¿Eh? ¿Pero no es el Real Delta…?

-¿Un equipo de El Dorado? En efecto, eso parece ser—dijo Midori –Pero al parecer Beta y compañía no sabían nada de este nuevo quipo. Formaron una alianza temporal con nosotros para derrotarles en un partido. Y así conocimos a Diego—

-¡Se había infiltrado en el rival haciéndose pasar por su portero!—dijo Nishiki, interrumpiendo

-¡Estaba a punto de decirlo! ¡Es de mala educación interrumpir!—le replicó Midori mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda

-¡Vale, vale, perdón, perdón!—

Mientras Nishiki y Midori seguían discutiendo, Kirino trataba de explicarle a Shindou y compañía en su carruaje lo mismo que Midori estaba comentándole a Hikaru

-Así que infiltrado… ¿seguro que es de fiar ese chico?—preguntó Shindou

-Lo cierto es que yo no confío del todo en él, pero en la pequeña prueba que le hicimos demostró maneras. Podría sernos útil—

-¡Es bastante ágil! ¡Apenas pudimos parar sus regates!—agregó Tobu

-Y además es bastante mono—agregó Paola, sonrojándose

-Bueno, no creo que ser mono sea un dato relevante…- dijo Kirino

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! Si te alegran la vista, aumenta tu motivación para jugar—dijo Paola

Shindou , Tobu y Akane comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpia de la conversación que estaban manteniendo Kirino y Paola, y el defensa se enrojeció al no saber que responder ante la situación

Mientras tanto, Tenma y Taiyou comentaban desde su carruaje cual podría ser su siguiente paso

-¿Qué haremos una vez lleguemos a Alejandría?—preguntó Taiyou

-Bueno, en primer lugar deberíamos preguntar a Nishiki y los demás que pasó exactamente y como Diego ha llegado hasta nosotros—

-Opino lo mismo. Es muy raro todo lo que nos está pasando. Aún no sabemos cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí, y la caravana del tiempo está desaparecida desde que llegamos al reino de Arturo—comentó Shinsuke

-Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil. Además, si el chico está de nuestra parte… cualquier ayuda es siempre bien recibida—comentó Aoi

-No sé… a mí el Diego ese no me inspira confianza—comentó Kariya

-¿Por qué no?—preguntó Tenma

-Piénsalo. Aparece de la nada, parece que sabe de fútbol y decide ayudarnos. ¿Así, sin más? Permíteme que sospeche—

-Bueno, por el momento sólo podemos avanzar y ver como prosiguen los acontecimientos. Tenemos que ser optimistas y pensar que en Alejandría podríamos encontrar alguna respuesta—dijo Taiyou

Todos estaban de acuerdo con las últimas palabras del "genio de los 10 años". En el carruaje donde estaba Tsurugi también estaban comentando el siguiente paso…

-Diego Nagano…- pensaba Fey para sí mismo

-¿Algo va mal, Fey?—preguntó Wandaba

-No. Sólo me preguntaba cómo ha podido llegar Diego hasta aquí. No parece ser un chico de esta época como Paola—

-Opino lo mismo. Parecía saber bastante sobre el fútbol. Esa potencia de chut es digna de un seed…- dijo Tsurugi

-¿Créeis que puede ser de nuestra época?—dijo Kinako

-Quién sabe. Pero lo que es seguro es que de esta no es—dijo Fey

-Por el momento solo podemos seguir avanzando y ver qué opinan los demás cuando lleguemos—comentó Tsurugi

-¿Por qué me resulta tan familiar ese nombre? Trato de recordar, pero es como si tuviera borrosa mi memoria…- pensó Fey para sí

El grupo no tardó en llegar una vez más a la frontera que marca el comienzo de la ciudad de Alejandría. Los guardas, al contrario que cuando los chicos se encontraron ante ellos anteriormente, no opusieron resistencia alguna: abrieron el control de par en par y todos los carruajes pasaron sin problemas.

Eso sí, la ciudad no estaba a continuación del control fronterizo. Primero, los carruajes tuvieron que atravesar un pequeño tramo de desierto para posteriormente cruzar con cuidado un gran puente para atravesar el caudal de un gigantesco río (los chicos del Raimon supusieron que podía tratarse del Nilo, como habían dado en sus clases de historia). Ahora sí, oficialmente podía decirse que todos habían llegado hasta Alejandría

Lo que más llamó la atención en un primer momento a los chicos del Raimon fue el ver una gran pirámide que estaba a medio construir. No había indicios de que las obras estuvieran siguiendo su curso, y tampoco se mostraba mucho entusiasmo por parte de la ciudadanía. La ciudad parecía ser un lugar hostil, y la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente

-Pues aquí estamos. Os advertí de la situación—dijo el César

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado aquí?—preguntó Diego, mientras el resto de miembros del Raimon se bajaban de sus respectivos carruajes

-Es una situación difícil de explicar. No estoy seguro de que lograras entenderla…-

-Bueno, yo he logrado explicarle en que consiste el fútbol, su majestad. Puede que no diste tanto—

-Me gusta tu actitud, chico. Está bien, trataré de resumir lo que pasa aquí…-

Todos los miembros del Raimon se pusieron alrededor del César para tomar nota de cualquier posible pista. Cualquier indicio que pudiera darles una oportunidad de descubrir por qué habían ido a parar allí

-Hace unos años, tuve bajo mi mandato a un buen amigo y aliado en Pompeyo Magno. Le tenía en alta estima. Se dejaba el alma en todas las situaciones que requerían su presencia. Uno de nuestros mayores problemas en el pasado fue la conquista de las tierras galas, pero gracias a su alianza pudimos finalmente cantar victoria.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo después, la desconfianza se apoderó de algunos de los más altos cargos de Roma. Me vi en una situación comprometida, y Pompeyo consiguió que pudiera disuadir esa situación por un tiempo

Poco después, ante las circunstancias, Pompeyo se vio obligado a luchar contra mí. Intenté hacerle entrar en razón tras una cruenta batalla, pero él simplemente huyó. Más tarde, me enteré de que había ido en dirección a Egipto, y viaje hasta aquí con la esperanza de poder reconciliarme con él y volver a tener la gran alianza del pasado.

Sin embargo, de camino hacia aquí, me enteré de que había sido asesinado por los súbditos de Ptolomeo XIII, actual faraón de Alejandría.

Mi objetivo aquí es llevar a su hermana Cleopatra al trono y proponerle una alianza con el imperio—

-Vaya… así que estáis aquí para clamar venganza…- dijo Diego, con voz entrecortada

-Yo no lo veo como un asunto vengativo. También tenemos intereses más confidenciales en esta ciudad—

-Señor, si no lo entienden no es de su incumbencia. Bastante hemos hecho con traerles hasta aquí—interrumpió Augusto

-No debéis preocuparos por esos detalles. Nuestra misión no es dudar de la honradez de sus actos. Al fin y al cabo, sólo está buscando lo mejor para el imperio. Y dicho esto… Tenemos algo que hacer aquí, ¿no es así, Tenma Matsukaze?—Dijo Diego mirando hacia el capitán

Tenma no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se imaginó que Nishiki o alguien de los que estaban con Diego pudo hablarle sobre su persona, pero aun así le extrañó bastante que se dirigiera hacia él como capitán y con tantas confianzas así sin más

-Sí, claro—se limitó a responder

-Debo suponer que nuestros caminos se separan aquí, entonces—dijo Julio César

-Algo me dice que volveremos a encontrarnos pronto, su majestad. Le deseo suerte en sus compromisos—dijo Diego con una reverencia

Acto seguido, Julio César y su legión (carruajes incluidos) se alejaron del Raimon en dirección nordeste. El equipo comenzó a debatir entonces que, una vez llegados a la ciudad de Alejandría, cuál debería ser el siguiente paso a dar.

-¡Bueno! Creo que es hora de las presentaciones. Chicos, este es Diego Nanobana. Nos ayudó cuando nos encontramos con él—se apresuró a decir Nishiki antes de nada

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?—preguntó Kariya

-Bueno, en el sitio donde aparecimos nosotros aparecimos junto a algunos miembros del Protocolo Omega que ya habíamos derrotado en el pasado…-

-Pero Nishiki, ¿no habías dicho que Diego se había infiltrado en el enemigo?—dijo Kageyama

-¡Sí, sí! En ese equipo nuevo liderado por una tal Delta. Fue toda una sorpresa descubrirlo—

-Diego… ¿Podrías decirnos cuál era tu objetivo haciendo eso?—preguntó Shindou

El silencio se hizo palpable. Todos los chicos del Raimon estaban pendientes de escuchar que tendría que decir Diego ante la comprometedora pregunta que Shindou le acaba de realizar.

En una primera instancia, Diego parecía que estaba evitando dar alguna respuesta, y se notaba en su cara que estaba bastante incómodo con la pregunta y que no sabía que contestar. Sin embargo, una inesperada intervención de Fey facilitó que Nagano facilitase una respuesta…

-Tú… no eres de esta época, es evidente. ¿Me equivoco si afirmo que vienes del mismo lugar que yo?—preguntó el joven Rune con firmeza

Ante esta nueva pregunta, el interés por la respuesta que Diego podría dar aumentó, aunque ahora no se le veía tan nervioso…

-Efectivamente, Fey. No soy de aquí. Ni tampoco de la época de los demás. Vengo del futuro, como tú—dijo Diego

-Pero eso no responde a la pregunta de Shindou—dijo Tsurugi, que estaba empezando a desconfiar

-Me infiltré en el Dorado con la esperanza de dar con vosotros. He manejado información sobre lo que el Dorado está haciendo con el fútbol en vuestra época, y me parece innegociable la desaparición del fútbol. ¡Yo amo al fútbol con toda mi fuerza! ¡No podía quedarme en casa sin hacer nada! Si puedo hacer algo, por poco que sea, para evitar la catástrofe que supondría su desaparición, haría cualquier cosa—

-Pero entonces… ¿cómo sabías que El Dorado sabía dónde estábamos?—preguntó Taiyou

-Por lo que yo sé, todos parecían alterados. Al contrario de lo que tú deduces, nadie sabía absolutamente nada de vuestro paradero—

-Eso lo puedo afirmar yo también—interrumpió Kurama – Cuando nos encontramos con Delta y compañía, le estaba recriminando a Beta que no habían sido capaces de cumplir una misión tan sencilla como la de llevarnos ante su líder—

-¿Entonces el Protocolo Omega no tiene nada que ver con Delta?—preguntó Tenma

-Parece ser que la información sobre el Real Delta era bastante confidencial. Sólo unos pocos dentro de la organización sabían de su existencia—dijo Diego

-Toudou…- dijo Shindou

-Sí, él estaba entre los pocos. Pero no sabía absolutamente nada de vuestro paradero. Sólo Delta lo conocía. Desgraciadamente, antes de que pudiese investigar más sobre el asunto, fueron enviados a vuestra búsqueda y no tuve más opción que seguir con la tapadera. Y así fue como me encontré con Nishiki y los demás—

-Esto es muy extraño. Hay una pieza que no me termina de encajar—dijo Shindou

-Tú también piensas que cómo es posible que sólo Delta supiera nuestro paradero, ¿verdad?—preguntó Taiyou

-Exacto. Según lo que cuenta Diego, todos estaban alterados por nuestra repentina aparición aquí en el imperio Romano, pero aun así ella conocía nuestro paradero. ¿Por qué?—

De repente, varios egipcios aparecieron por las proximidades, rodeando a todo el grupo. A juzgar por las apariencias, debían ser soldados al servicio del faraón, pues no tenía pinta de ser un amigable encuentro. Y no sólo eso, sino que también apareció por allí alguien más. A tenor de la vestimenta que llevaba, sólo podía tratarse de Ptolomeo XIII, el faraón

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es…!- gritó Shindou

-¡Ptolomeo XIII!—gritó Shinsuke

….

**Preview Capítulo 5**

¡Nos hemos visto rodeados por Ptolomeo XIII, faraón de Alejandría! Esto es una situación completamente inesperada. ¿Cómo podremos afrontar esta situación? ¿Podremos controlarla?

En el próximo episodio: ¡Escapando de la Pirámide!

¡Recuperaremos el fútbol que tanto amamos!


End file.
